


Photo Keepsakes

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, tftb - Fandom
Genre: AU, Add tags as I go, Angst, Anxiety, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Exploration, Hurt, Journalist!Rhys, Kidnapping, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rimming, Slightly - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, a lot of porn coming up, add more characters as the story progresses, and can't wait to discover kinks with rhys, jack gives it hard, like on bit, not really a major factor, the porn chapter has arrived, underlying tone, with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is the newest journalist for the hottest newspaper around. To earn his keep, he takes on the Hyperion report, looking into the shady business and backhand deals that are going on.</p><p>When he bites off more than he can chew, he's kidnapped on the job and comes face to face with the CEO of the company, who has certain, special plans for the rookie journalist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariPockiiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariPockiiChan/gifts).



> So, my dear friend (absolute sinner) MariPockiiChan prompted me to write: AU where Rhys is a rookie journalist who is digging deep into hyperon’s shady business deals and ends up too deep in the matter and ends up discovering them buying off politicians or connections to the underground ect… He ends up getting kidnapped on the job as is dragged to a hidden location where he’s sure he’s going to die, when Handsome Jack shows up before him. Luckily (or not so) for him he’s spared when Jack decides to keep him as his pretty little pet.  
> She's also a very evil person that wanted me to write an unhealthy relationship because I've never done it before XD so enjoy some Handsome Jack ft. Fucktoy Rhys

Fresh out of university and fresh out of money meant that Rhys needed a job ASAP. All of his qualifications were in the english literature side of things. So, naturally, with his high grades, plus a very distinguished degree, journalism was his go to. It was only a few weeks before the hottest newspaper snatched him up and put him on his first report... Well, it was actually a few months, but who said that journalists told the truth? They just... Twisted it to their benefit. Yeah.

Currently, the brunette was holed away at his desk, sticky notes and paper littered around and the him of his computer monitor letting him know that it had been on was too long and he should probably save the files he currently had up. He'd gotten so much Intel. So much dirt and information on the biggest business this side of the Eden's. This single report alone could be the thing to boost him straight from rookie to professional! He has been digging deep into some of the business deals that Hyperion had currently been doing and he now held the information that could break them. Literally make them crumble under his fingertips... He could be the one to make that ever growing in fame name fall to his knees; Handsome Jack.  
Oooo, he could literally see the extra zero's appearing on his paycheque!

So, here's the catch. Because this was such a massive claim and accusation, Rhys needed proof. _Saying_ that Hyperion was buying off and bribing influential politicians and people apart of the underground network of crime and illegal... Stuff is all well and good, but who was going to believe him if he didn't have the proof? That's why he's currently scrambling to find his notepad and extra roll for his camera (things were too easily deleted on a digital one). He'd gotten wind that there was going to be another meet up later tonight with some of the Hyperion lackeys and Atlas group to discuss a possible trade of money for... Something, he hasn't gotten all the information yet...  
Either way, it was important and he was going to get those photos!

“How’s the report coming along Rhys?” His boss suddenly asks, resting a hand across his shoulders whilst leaning on the desk to look over his work. His boss was… creepy to say the least. Harold Tassiter is in charge of the Newspaper and took Rhys on without an interview. Just a picture and a resumé. He also didn’t care about anything unless it benefitted him, like a ‘nice night in’ or an extra number on his paycheque. So, Rhys having the qualifications he had as well as being the only person brave enough to confront and write the truth about Hyperion, was now his new favourite worker. He just wasn’t sure if that was for pleasure or wealth yet. He didn’t really appreciate being used for either one, but it was his job, so he couldn’t say much.

“Ok, just need the photos and it’ll be ready for print.” He replies, watching the, creepy, smirk etch into his lips.

“That’s what I like to hear.” he praises, patting his back before moving away and back toward his office.

* * *

"You gonna be alright bro? I can back you up if you need." Vaughn offers from where he was stretched out on their couch.

"Nah, it's fine bro. Less people involved, the better. If everything goes south, I don't want to have to cover your ass as well." He smirks, shrugging on his red jacket and swinging his messenger back over to rest its strap on his shoulder.

"More like less people to share your cash." He mutters playfully.

"Har har." He drones, heading toward the front door and slipping on his trainers, "you share my cash anyway." He reminds.

"I know, just playing. Text me when you're on your way back, I'll record 'Take me out' for you." He smirks, waving the lanky man off as he thanks him.

* * *

The air was crisp, cool and with an added gentle breeze. The snow from yesterday had thankfully melted into slush. That's the last thing he needed whilst sneaking around. The air was so cool that his breath was visible as small puffs passing through is lips, his nose hurting too much if he breathed through there. In other words, Rhys is wishing he brought something other than a jacket because he's fucking freezing! He didn't even bring gloves, so the camera was slowly becoming a pain to hold in his paled fingers. However, he didn't voice any of his frustration, as he could already hear voices before he's even turned the corner. Peeking around the brick wall of the industrial building, he spies two groups facing each other, their conversation just out of ear shot. He could sneak forward and listen to get even more intel...

 _‘No, Rhys, you’ve already got everything you need. Just get the photo’s and leave.’_ he mentally tells himself, fiddling with the camera in his hands. He kneels down, poking around the corner just enough to get a clear shot and begins to line up a shot.   
Suddenly, a hand clamps down over his mouth, causing him to thrash against the body pressed behind him and hoisting him up. Something smelt funny too… like...

_Chloroform. Shit._

* * *

Waking up hurt like a bitch. His head is throvbing, as if someone is continuously knocking on his skull. What makes it worse is opening his eyes to find himself in a unfamiliar surrounding. It was... Strange. The place looked like an average bedroom, maybe one you'd find at a hotel. Double bed, on suite, wall mounted TV (everything is a disgustingly obnoxious shade of yellow), bet those are definetly bars in front of the wooden door. Like, bars that you'd find in a prison...  
What the fuck is going on?

As if he voiced his question out loud, the door swings open revealing a family modern looking corridor, chrome walls and flooring, the works, as a figure that he never expected to see in real life unlocking the cell door.

"So then," the infamous voice begins, his voice carrying with little effort, "you're the little one thats been spying on Hyperion." He continues, grinning, peeking out of his lips, as he shuts the doors behind him. Rhys watches his movements carefully, watching him walk toward him and sit on the edge of the bed.

"You gonna say anything to me kiddo? Or just sit there like an awestruck teenager?" He calls, clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"H-Handsome Jack!" He stammers, his mind at a blank for things to say.

" _Yeaahh._.. That's my name pumpkin, what about yours?" He nods, smirking at his reaction to his own stupidity.

"R-Rhys..."

"Cute name." Jack hums, "so here's my question _Rhys_ _,_ " he continues, suddenly lunging forward and catching the brunette by his throat, pushing him back down onto the mattress and holding him there, relishing the fear in the eyes looking up at him, "what are you sneaking around Hyperion for? Because the way I hear it, you've got a lot of intel on this company sweet cheeks, and none of it's good." He growls, squeezing his throat gently.

"It's my job! My boss put me on the Hyperion case. I need to get all and any information on you to write a report." He breathes, the feeling of fingers around his throat uncomfortable, especially as he swallows.

"Who's your boss princess?"

"Harold Tassiter." He quickly replies, having no problem with selling out his creepy ass boss if it gave him the possibility of keeping his life.

"That prick has been after my throne since I started." He growls, mostly to himself, "Hm, well, you're lucky princess. I like you're looks and decided to not kill ya." Jack hums, moving his hand from around his throat to stroke along his jawline and over his cheeks, stopping to rub circles around his neural port.

"T-Thanks?" Rhys stammers, unsure at whether he should be feeling grateful or offended.

"I hope you like your room. Decided to go all out being as you're gonna be here for a while." He smirks, getting off of the bed and walking back toward the door.

"Wait, what?!" Rhys calls, making sure he hears him correctly.

"Live it up kiddo. Can't have you going back out after this, so you're gonna sit in here all pretty like, until I get back." Jack replies, grinning as he shuts the cell door behind him.


	2. Questioning Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late! I've been super busy setting up a redbubble shop and taking art requests to do over the summer and just have been too tired to write XD
> 
> Hope this makes up for that <3

Rhys lies starfished over the bed, eyes glued to the TV, but not really paying attention. He’s too focussed on what Vaughn was doing. Had he even noticed him missing yet? Some night he wouldn’t come back till late or not until the following day, working overtime in the office to get to the bottom of this Hyperion stuff. Jack had taken his phone off of him and destroyed it almost immediately… He had no access to the outside world. However, his camera is resting on the bedside table. Jack had had a small flick through what he’d already taken, giving some choice remarks on certain ones, mostly commenting on what Rhys looked like. Although this was his work camera, there were some personal photo’s on their, due to his friends stealing it and playing ‘journalist’ themselves. He’d also said something about using it later. That kinda freaked him out a little, not too sure whether he meant it in the ‘I’m gonna kill you and send it to your friends and family’ way, or the ‘lets take best friends selfies together’ way. He hoped it was the latter, although he highly doubted it. There was something on the TV about politics that has really uninterested him. Flicking through the channels, he settles with a music channel, letting the, rather sexual beat, fill the room that was otherwise empty with defining silence. He sighs as he stares up at the ceiling. He’d tries previously to get out, tugging at the door and windows, but finding them all locked. He’d considered smashing them, jumping out and running for his life, but he’s fairly certain that jumping from the fortieth something floor would more than likely kill him...

So he’s stuck.

He’d hear the occasional noise from outside, but nothing to suggest they were coming into his room or kill him or whatever.  
If he was to look into Jack's life right now, he'd see the man, CEO of the Hyperion company, sitting down in a board meeting, talking through this months statistics, like he didn't have a young, kindnapee locked up in a room. Oh, and Rhys was past the idea that he was going to be killed now. Why would he be put in this room, that was a lot more luxourious than that of his own home, just to be killed. Tortured maybe... But he highly doubted that too. These sheets were, near enough, one hundred percent silk... Blood would never come off them.

So why the Fuck was he here?!

* * *

In all honesty, Handsome Jack couldn't wait to get back from the office. He was gonna head straight toward the forth sixth floor which held little Rhysie...

He'd noticed yesterday that the kid wore trouser braces, fucking _braces,_ some black skinny ones, which sparked thousands of dirty images and thoughts into his head. He'd love to see what they looked like balled up in his hands, pulling the brunette to arch his back as he slammed into him. Oh, or, what if he just took the things off him all together and used them to tie him up.

No.

Not yet.

He didn't know what the kid had done yet. Although he planned to do some of the nastiest, dirtiest shit with him, he needed to train him. Gradually bring him up to standard. He didn't even know if he'd taken a dick before...  
What he was most looking forward to though, was that camera. Ooooh, the shit he could do with that.  
Naturally the first thing was going to be blackmail. He's going to take the filthiest, revealing snaps of him and threaten to send them to the papers if he gets any ideas. Only when he has the ammunition, will he start giving little Rhysie his priverlages back. Things like going outside, going back to work (how else was he going to write good reports on Hyperion?) And maybe even his phone, eventually. Right now, they'd faked the necessary documents and information to hang to Harold Tassiter, to explain that, whilst on a job, he was hit by a car and if currently in the hospital, refusing visitors. That way he wouldn't lose his job and would be able to return to work without an issue.

Jack had thought everything through.

* * *

Rhys wasn't too sure if he felt happiness when the CEO came back. Sure, he was happy that he wasn't alone anymore, unsure whether he was going to be stuck here forever, wondering what fate has in store for him. But a certain sense of dread came with his return. The sense that any second something back was going to happen and that he'd be forever trapped here... Or worse.

He'd announced his presence with a "Hello there, Rhysie!" Whilst entering the room, throwing his jacket over the back of the desk chair and strolling over to the bedside.

"I expect you to answer when I greet you." He growls slightly, settling on the edge of the bed and bringing a hand up to pinch at the brunette's cheek.

"H-Hi Jack." He stammers, eyes scanning the man's face as the annoyance dissapears almost as soon as it had arrived.

"Gonna have to work on your manners, huh pumpkin?" He purrs, almost a little too sweetly. Rhys doesn't know whether it is rhetorical or not.

"It's been a long day." Jack sighs, letting his body fall back onto the mattress, stretching his arms out above his head. Rhys really doesn't know what to say to any of this.

"God you're terrible." Jack mutters, suddenly reaching up to pull at Rhys' shirt, tugging him down to lie on top of him, their chests pressed together and an arm circled around his waist. What?! He instinctively goes ridgid, hovering his palm just above Jack's body to avoid touching him in case Jack doesn't want him to. He's so confused.

"Relax princess." Jack suddenly coo's stroking his thumb lightly on the back of his neck, slowly lulling the man into a sense of calm. Calm enough that his body goes limp and he melts into the touch.

If he was being honest, Rhys had always found Handsome Jack wothy of his name. He was incredibly attractive and he'd always admired him. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he took the Hyperion report...

"There ya go." He breathes, trailing his fingers down his back, causing a, unexpected, hum to sound in his throat. "Oh? Like that, do ya kiddo?" Jack smirks, opening an eye to look down at the younger man.

"Mm." Rhys agrees, nodding his head lazily. In a way, Jack was kinda his idol. He had tons of merchendise and had read up on every availabke part of Jack's life. About how he started off as a simple programmer, who worked his way up through the ranks to become the CEO. He never gave up, even when times started to get tough for him. When his friends betrayed him, when he lost his family... 

Rhys respected him and wanted to be just like him. Well... Now that he's been kidnapped by him, he wasnt _too_ sure about that...

"What'cha thinkin' about baby boy?" Jack suddenly interrupts, his ministrations slowly pulling Rhys out of his own mind.

"Hm? Nothing... Just relaxing." He replies, his voice airy and blissed out. He was actually relaxed! He's been kidnapped, held in this room for twenty four hours with no contact to his work, family or friends and he's lying on top of Handsome Jack, his freaking _kidnapper_ _,_ chilling out whilst he rubs his back!

"You haven't tried anything whilst I've been gone have you?" Jack mutters, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No!" He replies, almost a little too quickly, "I've just been watching TV. Y'know, for such a high tech place, you really have crappy channels." He replies, stumbling over his own words as he becomes a little too confident.

"Oh-hoh, look at you kitten. Getting ballsy." Jack smirks, taking it all in good humour, "but I'm glad to hear you haven't been getting up to anything stupid,' he adds, suddenly catching Rhys' chin and running his thumb over his bottom lip, "don't want you being a naughty boy." He teases, pushing the apendage into his mouth. And he freaking let's him! Not only that, he _sucks_ on it in return, laving over the rough pad with his tongue.

"Such a _good_ boy." Jack hums after a while, pulling his thumb from his lips and softly pushing Rhys off of him.

"I have to go back to work now pumpkin. Places to go, people to see, shady deals to complete, y'know? I'll see you in a couple of hours." He announces, getting off the bed, grabbing his jacket, swinging it over to rest on his shoulder, and shooting a two fingered salut over his shoulder, before shutting the bars and door behind him. Rhys kinda wanted to say goodbye to him. Maybe even ask him to stay a little longer, or hurry back....

 

 

What was going on with him?!


	3. Becoming Ever Closer

Rhys cant pull his eyes away from the TV. He'd switched it onto the local news, trying to catch up with everything that is going on in the world outside, when a news report came on... About him!

_'_ _Shocking_ _news_ _!_ _Rookie_ _Journalist_ _Rhys_ _Somerset_ _involved_ _in_ _Hyperion_ _accident_ _.'_ A news anchor speaks, even showing a picture of a beat up, battered Rhys in a hospital bed, _'_ _During_ _an_ _investigation_ _into_ _the_ _Hyperion_ _company_ _,_ _Rhys_ _was_ _caught_ _up_ _in_ _a_ _machinery_ _malfunction_ _,_ _severely_ _injuring_ _his_ _arms_ _and_ _legs_ _._ _He's_ _currently_ _being_ _treated_ _in_ _a_ _private_ _hospital_ _,_ _paid_ _for_ _by_ _Handsome_ _Jack_ _._ _The_ _Hyperion_ _CEO_ _gave_ _us_ _an_ _insight_ _to_ _the_ _terrible_ _accident_ _.'_ He continues, the screen suddenly switching to Jack standing outside the main Hyperion building.

_'The_ _kid's_ _been_ _looking_ _into_ _us_ _for_ _a_ _few_ _weeks_ _now_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _was_ _tryna_ _snap_ _some_ _discreet_ _photos_ _when_ _one_ _o_ _f_ _the_ _machines_ _blew_ _._ _It_ _only_ _seemed_ _right_ _to_ _pay_ _for_ _his_ _treatments_ _and_ _give_ _him the_ _best_ _care_ _money_ _can_ _buy_ _.'_ Jack explains, his face showing distress and sadness, arms folded tightly across his chest and Rhys swears he can hear some girls swoon... _‘It's_ _expected_ _that_ _the_ _young_ _journalist_ _will_ _be_ _off_ _work_ _,_ _with_ _paid_ _leave_ _and_ _an_ _injury sum, but is due to make a full recovery_ _.'_

What the fuck is going on?!

Where the hell did they get that photo, that doesn't exist bearing in mind.

And why is Jack telling them that bull?!

"Shocking news ain't it?" Said man suddenly interrupts, throwing his jacket over the chair, like he does every time, "didn't know you'd been in such an awful accident babe." He smirks, knowingly.

"I wasn’t- haven't.. Jack, what's going on? And where do you get that photo?!" He stammers, not sure whether he was more angry or confused.

"Ever heard of Photoshop pumpkin? It's amazing what editors can do with technology and the internet nowadays." He grins, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed.

"B-But why?!" Rhys stammers, leaning toward the more angry side of things. Who was Jack to go telling everyone that he was in this serious ass accident, rather than being kidnapped...

OK, he was the CEO of the biggest company through the Eden's and Pandora, but still!

"Because _I_ don't want _you_ to get fired for being with me. You really think I'm gonna keep you cooped up in here forever? I might be harsh, but I'm not a psychopath pumpkin." Jack replies, shuffling a little too close for comfort. Rhys was mad! He didn't want to be close to this asshole right now!

"Suuure. Why don't you just let me go now then?" He huffs, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Because I wanna keep you here for a bit. I heard you live with your pal Vaughn," he starts, wrapping his arms around Rhys' waist as he moves to get up, pinning him to the bed and climbing to kneel over him, "and I don't like sharing." He growls, dipping down to press his lips to Rhys' roughly covering them and running his hands down his sides. Originally, Rhys starts to protest, hitting his shoulders and trying to shove him away... But his _idol is_ kissing him! And it is such a nice kiss, deep, warm and... Caring?

Yeah.

Rhys likes it.

His hands stop fighting and come to rest on his shoulder, smoothing over the fabric of his shirt. He can feel Jack smirk against him when he closes his eyes, a knee slipping between his thighs to press against his crotch. A muffled moan passes through his lips, Jack keeping it quiet with his lips still pressed to his.

"D'you know how pretty you are babe?" Jack purrs, pulling away suddenly, to work his lips down his neck, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt as he goes. "I've dated so many supermodels, but none of them compare to you." He hums, making sure to 'ping' the other's braces as he kisses along his smooth chest.

"Stop lying." Rhys breathes, his cheeks heating up.

"I'm not lying." Jack retaliates, nipping the skin of his abdomen before running his lips over his clothes crotch.

"Nn- Jack." The younger man sighs, daring to reach forward and run his fingers through the CEO's hair. Jack looks up at him through his eyelashes, causing Rhys to faulted and begins moving his hand away, before his wrist is grabbed and Jack tugs his hand back into place.

“That’s nice kiddo.” He smirks, sliding his hands up the younger man’s thighs, palming him through his trousers as he undoes his zipper.

“N-No, wait… Jack.” Rhys stammers, squirming under the man’s touch slightly.

“What?” Jack growls slightly, looking up at the man beneath him.

“I don’t- stop… why?” he breathes, noticing the other’s expression change.

“Because I like you kitten.” Jack purrs, crawling back up Rhys’ body to look down at him, gently and tenderly pecking along his lips,

“What’s say, instead of getting straight down to business then, I stay here for the night? I’ll cook us some dinner and we can watch a movie together.” 

He wasn’t gonna get anywhere with the kid if he just went straight into the dirty part of this without getting a little closer and earning his trust. Only then will he be able to wrangle him into doing more… exotic things.

Plus, there were worse people he could do this with. The kid wasn’t that bad, looks and personality wise.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Rhys grins, warmly. 

* * *

Jack had cooked some delicious Chinese food (noodles and lemon chicken) as well as bought some of the most expensive wine. the pair were cuddled close on the bed, watching an action movie that hadn’t even come out in the cinema’s yet. Jack had said something about knowing the director. It had taken some convincing and worded permission from the man, eventually tugging him over by his shoulders, until Rhys was comfortable to lean so closely into his side. It was comfortable. Nice.

Jack’s fingers massage gently into his exposed skin from the, fairly revealing, pyjamas that he’d bought the brunette. He can’t resist humming slightly and nuzzling his face into the CEO’s side, his eyes becoming heavy and the movie becoming distant background noise as Jack’s fingers gently caress him into slumber.

“You asleep sweetie?” Jack coo’s, suddenly waking him.

“Mmm.” Rhys hums, snuggling down to rest his head on Jack’s lap, flexing his fingers around the bedsheets. 

“C’mere.” He purrs, a soft smile playing on his lips as he switches the TV off with the remote, shuffling down into the covers and pulling Rhys closer with an arm around his waist. Rhys happily rests his head on top of the broader man’s chest.

“Sweet dreams kitten.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to his temple.


	4. You're In Deep... Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty, dirty, dirty
> 
> Sin.... That's basically this whole chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly one of the dirtiest chapters I've ever written....
> 
> But I couldn't resist the smut any longer!  
> Hope you enjoy this sin, sinners ;)

It’s been… two weeks now….

Yeah. Two weeks. 

Two weeks of being stuck in the same room, opening the barred windows being the only source of fresh air he’s able to get, keeping up with the outside world through a tv screen by watching the news… And he still had no idea why he was here.

* * *

It has been two weeks and Jack finally feels like his relationship with Rhys is ready to move forward...

“Hey kiddo, how ya doin’? Still, ah, lying around I see.” He grins, swaggering over to the bed to flop down next to the young brunette.

“Well there’s nothing else to do.” He mutters, sighing heavily through his nose.

“Hey, less of the sass kiddo,” Jack scolds, his eyes squinting slightly, causing the younger man to flinch slightly, “You could take some snaps with your fancy camera.” He adds, lightening to mood slightly.

“Of what? Besides, I don’t wanna use up the memory.” he replies, shuffling one rot the man’s side, leaning close when he urges him to, settling into his side.

“You could snap some sexy pics of yourself babe.” Jack purrs, suddenly crawling on top of the lither man, caging him against the mattress and running his fingers down his sides.

“J-Jack?” he stammers, suddenly freezing beneath him.

“If you don’t want it, just say. I won’t force you…” He breathes, lips ghosting over his jawline. There’s a moment’s hesitation, before Rhys makes up his mind.

“No, I want it.” He whispers.

“Want what princess?” The CEO teases.

“I-I…” He stammers, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks. “I want you to fuck me."

"Gladly." Jack growls, undoing Rhys' trousers with one hand, whilst leaning back to grab the camera off the side.

"N-No, Jack." Rhys gasps, tilting his head to look away.

"Awh, c'mon princess. Just a couple of photo's..." He coo's.

Rhys hesitates before he risks a look back toward the CEO.

"D-Dont show anyone?" He stammers.

"Like I'll share your pretty ass with anyone. I'm pretty sure I told you I _hate_ sharing." He purrs, snapping a photo of Rhys with his trousers around his ankles, before dipping down again to press his lips to his. Rhys whines against his lips, gingerly sliding his hands onto the broader man's shoulders. Helping Jack remove his trousers by shimmying his waist and legs out, wrapping them around the other's waist instead, linking by his ankles.

"Oh, perfect shot." Jack admires, bringing the camera forward again and slipping his fingers past the younger man's lips and into mouth. He snaps the photo. "I love how you always blush for the camera babe. A journalist that's camera shy, cute."

"I'm not supposed to be in front of the camera." Rhys reminds, happily liking along the lengths of Jack's fingers.

"You're kidding, right kiddo? You were _born_ to be in front of a lens." Jack chuckles, gently tracing his jawline. Rhys casts his gaze away, looking anywhere but Jack’s eyes, chewing the inside of his cheek. He does’t protest when Jack’s fingers lip under the waistband of his pants, tugging them dow and watching his cock spring up.

“Such a pretty cock.” Jack coo’s, suddenly dipping down and taking the younger man’s erection in his mouth. Rhys gasps, whining as the CEO’s tongue flicks overt his slit.

“Ohhh, _god~_ ” Rhys moans, remembering the last time he swore in front of Jack. A hand slides up his abdomen to his chest, pinching and rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand moves up to his face, slipping his middle finger between the boys lips, before pulling it away when he’s satisfied it’s wet enough.

“Relax babe.” He purrs, before pressing his finger to the puckered rim of his hole, pushing past the muscle to gently thrust it in and out.

He can’t help but smirk around his cock as Rhys moan become louder, teetering on the decibels of screaming.

Rhys had never done this before.

Like ever.

He was so tight, so vocal...

Wait until he discovers what it’s like to have his prostate slammed...

“P-Please… add more.” Rhys whines, pawing at the man’s shoulders.

“How about,” Jack begins, crawling up the bed to smother the younger man’s lips with his own, “I just slide my dick inside you instead?” 

“Y-Yes… please."

Jack had to hand it to the kid, he was a lot more up for this than he thought he would be. If he hasn’t done this before, then he’s definitely watched someone do it...

Naughty boy. Jack smirks.

* * *

" _H-Harder,_ give it to me harder!" Rhys whines, pawing at the man's broad shoulders.

"Harder? How hard do you want it?" Jack asks, cocking an eyebrow to the younger man below him, rubbing his palms in circular motions on his knees as they rest around his waist.

"How hard can you give it?" Rhys challenges, chewing his bottom lip, looking up through his eyelashes.

Oh shit, he definitely had a good one here. A keeper.

He couldn't resist snapping another photo.

He was beginning to question his silent accusation that he’d never done this before.

Training him up for dirtier, kinkier stuff shouldn’t be that hard by the looks of things. He already seemed pretty willing.

"Atta boy." Jack smirks, starting up a hard, punishing pace.

“ _Sshit!~_ " Rhys curses, the word drawn out. He was completely out of his mind, the sensation of the hard, rapid thrusting causing him to feel delirious. He didn't even know what to do with his hands, smoothing them over the CEO's skin, brushing them through his hair, holding the headboard, running them over his own chest and gripping the older man's hips. His moans turn into cries, exclaimed whenever he felt another jolt of painful pleasure from the pounding on his prostate. He can't even warn of his orgasm, the cum just spilling out over his stomach and he clenches, doubling over slightly as Jack still, leaning back on his hands to wait for the young brunette to come down from his high. Jack still hasn't cum yet. He was very good at waiting for the peak...

"Nono, wait, I need a minuet." Rhys breathes, his voice cracking slightly, as Jack moves to position himself again.

"No~" Jack swiftly replies, thrusting back into the mother man, hooking his legs back over his shoulders and leaning forward, bending him practically in half.

"Oh- fuck!" Rhys groans, his voice hitching as he grasps the bedsheets in his fists.

"Who's is this?" Jack growls, reaching down to grab a handful of his ass, continuing his punishing pace.

"Ngh, yours, _god-_ it's yours." He replies, his words strangled.

"Good boy."

From then, it's a continuous chant of slurs and exclamations of Jack's name, all to the rhythm of whatever pace Jack chooses. It’s not long before he's cumming again, reaching up to grab at the back of Jack's hair, mentally pleading for him to stop abusing his poor hole. His thrust become harder and quicker, his eyes screwing shut and his teeth chewing his bottom lip. His hips stutter, before giving one more abrupt thrust, his cum filling Rhys’ raw, sore hole. Rhys’ limbs become weak and like jelly, slipping from the broader man’s form and falling to the mattress. However, Jack’s hands grip his hips, angling him up slightly, the bas of his back resting on his lap, his fingers spreading his cheeks.

“N-No, Jack please… no more.” Rhys moans, his voice desperate, throat dry and eyes tired.

“Don’t worry kitten,” He purrs, watching his cum slide and drip from his hole. From the deep blush spreading over his cheeks, Jack guesses that he can hear the obscene squelching coming from his behind and Jack’s intense gaze.

This is definitely another photo opportunity...

Oh, the preview of this one perfect. It shows the perfectness of Rhys rosy, plump ass, slightly shiny with the thin layer of sweat over his skin, and Rhys' blissed out, blushing face only slightly blurred from the focus slightly behind.

He needed to get this shit framed!

Bringing his lips close, the CEO’s tongue pokes out, licking a stripe, following the trail of cum and pushing some of it back into his hole. Rhys simply whines and squirms, too tired and spent to do anything else.

“You did so well kitten.” Jack coo’s collapsing by his side, pulling him close and kissing gently at his temple.

“Not bad for my first time, huh?” Rhys chuckles, his words breathy as his eyes begin to close. He feels like he’s floating, his limbs non-existent and tired.

“Oh? So it was your first time?” Jack grins, his words verging on teasing, “Well, you did very well babe, _perfect_ in fact.” he praises, running his fingers softly through his damp with sweat hair, tempting him with sleep even more. “Get some sleep Rhysie.” he soothes.

“W-Will you be here when I wake up?” Rhys stammers, his eyes fully closed.

There’s a moment of shocked hesitation from the CEO, before he grins and nuzzles into the younger man’s hair.

“Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	5. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew this was gonna happen XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd get this updated ;)  
> If people don't follow me on tumblr or my other stories, then I'm currently on holiday in florida! So I apologize if updates are slow...  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and understanding! <3

Jack has lived up to his word. When Rhys rouses from his sleep the following morning, he can feel the warmth of the CEO pressed against his back, spooning him from behind. He shifts his body slightly, when Jack's hand reaches around to lightly cup his face.

"Morning beautiful." The broader man purrs, pressing tender kisses over his cheek.

"Morning." Rhys hums, turning over to nuzzle his face into Jacks bare chest.

"Someone's cuddly in the morning... I need to sleep with you more often kiddo." Jack chuckles, brushing his fingers lightly through the brunettes hair.

"Yeah." Rhys smirks, bringing his hands up to smooth over the man's shoulders.

"Unfortunately babe, some of us have a company to run. I'm gonna have to leave you too it for a few hours." Jack announces, effectively ruining the moment.

"How many hours?" Rhys whines, pawing at the man's bare shoulders as he sits up.

"Just three baby, four tops." Jack purrs, bringing a hand over to gently stroke and touch his face. Rhys whines slightly in distaste, but stays put, curled in the bedsheets, watching the CEO make his way to the door and leave.

"Ughh~!" Rhys groans as he rolls to the edge of the mattress, throwing the covers off and dragging himself to the bathroom. He, timidly, looks at himself in the mirror, examining his skin, heavy, dark bruises patched over his flesh. He pinches the bridge of his nose as a deep blush surfaces over his cheeks.

What is he doing?

He can't grow attached to this man. Admirning him from a distance, making him his idol, is completely different from this situation.

This is kidnapping. This is bad and awful and...

Fuck.

This needs to stop.

* * *

Jack couldn't be happier with how his relationship has developed with Rhys.

In all honestly, he expected this to be a hard and messy business. For Rhys to constantly be fighting him and trying to break out... But he is incredibly compliant.

It's a rather nice change in pace to have someone like him to go back to...

"Sir?" Someone calls, interrupting his thoughts, "Vaughn is here to talk to you about his friend Rhys? The journalist involved in the accident." The continue.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Send him through sweetcheeks." Jack nods, waving his hand around carelessly.

The short nerd came into his office only moments later, fiddling with his fingers, awkwardly, but with a confident look in his eyes.

“I hope you don’t mind me showing up Handsome Jack, sir.” He starts, his voice nervous.

“Not at all muscles. Take it this is about your buddy Rhys?” He grins, resting his head on his hand as he looks up at him from his desk, signalling for him to sit down on one of the chairs in front.

“Y-Yeah… I was wondering if I can see him? Or at least know how he’s doing. I haven’t received a text from him since…” He stammers, worrying the hem of his shirt. This guy has definitely never met anyone higher than middle management. He looked completely wrecked… and Jack had barely spoken yet.

It’s great to know that his presence seeps that aura.

“Yeah, phones aren’t allowed in the hospital. Something about it affecting the patients recovery. No distractions means a calmer, stress free atmosphere and a faster recovery. So, no, you can’t go and see him, but I can assure you he’s doing fine. He’s got the best care money can buy. He’ll be bouncing around in his ridiculous socks in no time.” He smiles warmly, “And trust me when I say, we’re looking into the incident."

“Thank you sir."

“Ah, don’t mention in, it’s the least I can do. He’s a good kid, chatty in bed but,” Jack chuckles, shrugging his shoulders, “can’t blame him, being stuck in hospital and all."  
They’re interrupted by Jack’s ECHOcomm chiming at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me kiddo, gotta go to a very important meeting. One of the chores of being CEO.” He sniggers, standing from his chair and rolling it back under his desk, “If you need anything, just drop me a line. I’ll keep you updated if anything happens with Rhys.” He promises.

“Thank you.” Vaughn nods, before exiting the office.

* * *

It’s been a week since Vaughn stopped by the office. In all honesty, Jack wasn’t expecting that. He figured that all his friends and family would see the news report and wait until he got out of ‘hospital’…   
Being in a private hospital and it being reported on the news, he thought that he wouldn’t hear a peep about it and be left to do as he pleased with the young brunette, before swearing him to secrecy.

Now, he needs to figure a way to smooth everything out a little, without being caught out about his lie.

And he has the perfect idea.

* * *

“Rhysie? Where are you princess?” Jack calls, slinging his jacket over the chair… old habits.

“In the bath.” Rhys replies, his voice echoing around the bathroom behind the closed door, the soft, calming noise of water moving and shifting around his body.

“Oh? Am I invited?” Jack purrs, nudging the door open with his foot, peeking inside. Rhys glances behind him, grinning to the CEO, he milky skin completely surrounded and immersed in the pink bubbles and warm bath water.

“Yeah.” He hums, watching the older man strip off, abandoning his clothing on the floor.

“Scoot up babe.” He smirks, climbing into the bath behind the brunette, letting him lean back onto his chest, fitting between the broader man’s thighs.

"How was your day?" Rhys sighs, settling back, his head lolling to rest against the older man's shoulder.

No, he shouldn't be...

He decided that he was going to level with Jack tonight.

But the fingers dancing across his skin felt so good.

"Very... Boring. It'd hard dealing with so many idiots. Wish they'd shake it up and impress me one day, y'know?" Jack groans, kissing gently at the nape of Rhys' neck.

"Well, not really, but ok." Rhys giggles, humming slightly at the feeling of lips on his skin.

"Anyway, enough about work, I've got some important things to discuss with you kiddo." Jack grins, nuzzling his nose into his hair before tilting Rhys' chin to the side to look at him.

"Yeah? What's going on?" Rhys replies, cocking an eyebrow, unsure whether this was a good or bad situation.

"I'm thinking about letting you out. Go back to work hang out with your friends and family." He announces, rather proudly.  
"R-Really?! Like, on my own?" Rhys stammers, his eyes growing wide and sparkling with disbelief.

"Yep. But there are conditions," the CEO quickly adds, nodding, "you _must_ return here every night and you can't tell _anyone_ that the accident was a cover up for this." He starts, gesturing between themselves, "If you do, those pretty little pics I took of you the other night? Y'know the ones with you practically _begging_ for my dick and holding your mouth and hole wide open? They'll go to every newspaper in the city and every contact on your phone. _Capiche_?"

"O-Okay." Rhys nods timidly, leaning away from the other man slightly, "how am I supposes to explain where I go every night though...?"

"I dunno, make some shit up. Tell 'em that you've got a boyfriend or you've found your own place. Just keep your trap _shut_ about this." He basically growls, startling the younger brunette, causing him to flinch away slightly. Jack notices and his features instantly soften. He reaches toward Rhys and pulls him back gently, his hands smoothing through his hair and lips caressing his cheeks.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I didn't mean to snap. I just want you to understand how important this is, OK?" He coo's his words gentle and kind.

"OK Jack." Rhys nods, his tone quiet and small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	6. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godamnit Rhys, you had one job...
> 
> And surely you knew, that Jack has eyes and ears everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So I'm back in the UK now!  
> Everything is slowly being updated again. I updated this first, simply because it was shorter, I knew what I wanted to write and I don't wanna rush the ending of 'Omega Cocktail'.  
> 'Omega Cocktail' should be updated tomorrow though!
> 
> Thanks for all your patience, kudos and comments guys <3
> 
> Again, this fic is for the lovely Mari! She's helped me a lot with cosplay ideas, confidence and just genuinely being an awesome friend to me! Go and give her some lovin' guys!! <3

Rhys walks up to the door of his shared apartment, timid and cautious. He brings his hand up to turn the let in the lock and push through. He'd been to work today. Everyone seemed pretty shocked to see him 'back so early' and had a ton of questions about the accident. As soon as he'd spun some lies, he had them memorised... Nothing worse than mixing up your stories and them coming back to bite you in the butt.

He hangs his jacket up and slips his shoes off in the porch, before entering the lounge.

"Bro, you home?" He calls out, expecting to see Vaughn in his usual spot on the couch.

"Rhys?!" He suddenly exclaims from somewhere in his bedroom. He comes dashing out, quickly bowling into the lanky brunette and enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Its so good to see you man!"

"Y-you- too!... Can't b-breathe!" Rhys gasps, patting his friend on the shoulder desperately.

"Sorry! I forgot that you were in hospital after... Yeah. How are you now?" Vaughn stammers, trailing off at the thought.

"Fine. I'm all good, all healed. Jack paid for some top notch health care.." He grins, knives stabbing him internally at lying to his best bro.

"That's such a relief to hear bro. I talked to Jack earlier last week to check in with you. Private hospitals are so stuck up, I couldn't even visit you or call you. Like, how crap is that?" He rants, leading Rhys over to the couch.

"Hey, Vaughn, there's... There's something I need to tell you. The accident... The accident didn't actually-" he starts, before he's cur off by Vaughn text tone. The bespectacled man glances down at it, before his eyes are blown wide and he thrusts his phone toward the brunette.

"You won't believe who just texted me!"

Reading over the text, Rhys can feel his stomach plummet and his heart come up to his throat.

_'_ _Hey_ _little_ _buddy_ _._ _Handsome_ _Jack_ _here_ _;_ _leader_ _of_ _Hyperion_ _._ _Just_ _wanted_ _to_ _check_ _in_ _and_ _make_ _sure_ _your_ _buddy_ _Rhys_ _had_ _gotten_ _home_ _OK_ _?'_

No way.

"I better reply and say you're here. Don't think I should leave my boss waiting." He chuckles, "how'd he get my number anyway?" He mutters to himself, already typing his text.

OK... So, Jack knew he was going to tell Vaughn.

He'd heard him.

He knew he was going to break his promise already...

He is in so much fucking trouble.  

* * *

"That little _shit_ _!_ " Jack roars, swiping his hand across his desk and knocking several sheets and files onto the floor.

He's ranting to his PA, whether she's listening or not, whether she actually even cares... He needed to yell to someone.

"He was _actually_ going to tell him! Actually going to break his _promise_ and betray my _trust_ _!_ Oooh-hoh he's in some _deep_ shit now!" He dramatises, throwing his hands up and pacing.

"Sir, please, calm down. The office can't take much more..." His PA urges, "you don't have anymore meetings today, so why don't you just head home?"

Jack is about to shout and probably throw the stapler still on his desk at her, when an idea pops into his head.

Yeah...

Why _doesn't_ he go home? More specifically, _Rhys'_ home.

"You're right sweet cheeks. While I'm gone, clean up the office for me? Oh, and reschedule all my meetings tomorrow to the morning, I'm taking the afternoon off." He instructs, straightening his jacket out and walking out of the office. 

* * *

A knock at the door had stopped their conversation. Rhys had asked Vaughn if he was expecting anyone and when he replied with no, the accountant got up to go answer it.

Rhys couldn't prepare himself for what happened next.

"H-Handsome Jack, sir!" Vaughn stammers from the porch. Rhys' gut instantly drops, his heart stops and his breath hitches.

"Hey buddy, quick quesh, is Rhysie here?" His voice passes into the lounge.

"Uh, yeah... Rhys?" Vaughn calls.

"C'mon princess, time we went back." Jack adds, his voice sounding a little too cheerful after today's events...

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't he tell you? Rhys is staying at _my_ place." Jack announces, catching Rhys' eyes as he meets him at the front door, "I'm sure he'll fill you in on it later, right now, I've got dinner on the go and god help me if you're the reason it burns cupcake." He purrs, wrapping his arm around Rhys' waist and pulling him close, leaning into his side, rather dangerously, "Don't want to add to your punishment, _do we?_ " He whispers, only audible for Rhys' ears only.

Rhys swallows hard.

"I'll... Um, I'll see you later then bro." Rhys mutters, allowing Jack to lead him away, back toward the company building.

"Sure thing..." Vaughn replies, watching them leave, his eyebrow cocked.

* * *

The silence is deafening. 

Honestly, it scared Rhys. It also made the car journey back twice as long.

"J-Jack, I'm-" Rhys stammers, his voice sounding way too loud for the atmosphere.

" _Sorry?_ Yeah, bit late for that Rhys... You promised me that you wouldn't tell a _soul_." He basically snarls, cutting straight into the younger brunette's sentence, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone and you _knew_ the consequences and you did it anyway."

Rhys eyes instantly widen at this.

"No, Jack, please! I just- Vaughn is my _best friend_ and he kept asking... I didn't want to keep secrets from him. It won't happen again!" He breathes, trying to hold back to sobs and tears.

There's a silence between them, before Jack sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like seeing you upset princess..." He hums, shuffling across the seat to wrap the lither man in his arms, "But I can't let this go unpunished. I need to make sure you won't do it again." 

"I-I promise, never again." He whispers, burying his face into the CEO's chest.

"You said that the first time." Jack reminds. Rhys' fingers curl into the fabric's of Jack's clothes, desperately trying to hold himself together.

"But I tell you what, rather than releasing those photos due to your first, little, almost slip up... We'll make a compromise." Jack offers, feeling Rhys nod against him.

If Rhys looked up, he'd see the predatory, mischievous smirk plastered over Jack's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Jack's punishment will be... ;)
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	7. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I really need to write a summary for this chapter, huh?  
> I know you've all be waiting for this, you dirty, little sinners ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We're here.  
> We have arrived...
> 
> And Rhys came.  
> Alright! So! This chapter was a bit of a pain in the ass to write (And for Rhys HA) and idrk why?? I just kept putting it off and I'm still not really happy with it.
> 
> But either way, I hope everyone likes this... <3  
> Boop

"Ngh! _Jack!_ ~" 

"You talk _waaay_ too much kiddo." Jack snarls, pulling the tie from around Rhys' neck and stuffing it into his open mouth. He's used the kids braces to tie his hands behind his back, slipping them off his shoulders, but keeping them connected to his trousers to restrict his movement even further. He'd nabbed some rope to tie his ankles to the bed ends on his way in too. Even with the tie acting as a gag in his mouth, Rhys' grunts and whimpers can still be heard, muffled to the rhythm of Jack's thrusts. His hands keep moving and wriggling, trying to break free to grab onto Jack, onto the bedsheets, onto _anything_ in order to ground himself.

“You wanna touch me baby boy? Wanna have your hands free?” Jack basically coo’s into the shell of his ear, slowing his hips to instead grind into him in a circular motion. Rhys whines and nods his head furiously, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, saliva beginning to dribble from the corner of his mouth.

“Welp, should’ve thought of that when you almost told your buddy about our _arrangement_.” he growls, slowly pulling out and then swiftly slamming back in to exaggerate the word. “ _Huh_ , princess?” He adds.

Rhys tries to speak, his eyebrows furrowing and lips moving worthlessly around the fabric in his mouth.

“ _Sorry_ kitten, _I. Can’t. Hear. YOU!_ ” He snarls, swiping a palm strongly over Rhys’ left cheek, a red hand print already surfacing on his ass. From there, Jack starts up a punishing pace, hands gripping Rhys’ hips and pushing him up slightly, arching his back almost impossibly far, the kids hands resting on the dip of his back. One hand releases it’s bruising hold on his hip to tangle it’s fingers in the younger man’s brunette hair, gripping and tugging, pulling Rhys’ head back with it. Rhys’ cries are muffled and the tears flow and run down his cheeks, following the line his open mouth makes. Suddenly, Rhys’ cries get louder as his body visibly shudders against Jack’s hold and his cum spurts across his stomach, roping across his front and the bed sheets.

“Feel good kiddo?” Jack asks, leaning forward to nip at the flesh of his shoulder, working up over his neck.

“Mm-hm.” Rhys mutters, his eyes rolling back into his head and his expression showing how purely blissed out she is.

“Now, we can’t have that. This is supposed to be a punishment… Who knew _you_ were kinky enough to enjoy _this_ type of shit. Dirty boy.” He chuckles, nibbling his earlobe and tugging it lightly. “Look at you; blushing. You really can’t play off how kinky you actually are with the embarrassment card Rhysie.” The CEO adds, gently brushing an thumb over his cheek, tracing the outline of his blush. Rhys simply whimpers again, tilting his head to press into the older man's touch.

"Oh, I've got the perfect way to make this a punishment." He purrs mischievously, quickening his pace again.

* * *

Jack was happy.

So happy in fact, that whenever someone entered his office, they probably thought they were face to face with the Cheshire cat.

It was plain suspicious, and his PA knew it, but didn't dare utter a word.

"Handsome Jack, sir, just checking in to make sure you haven't forgotten about the ten o'clock meeting with management." She calls through the comm system, fully expecting a barrage of insults, swearing and names, that definitely weren't hers, to come barreling through.

However, it was something much more shocking.

"Sure thing Meg, thanks for the reminder sweet cheeks." He replies cheerfully.

He remembered her fucking name. 

And aid it _nicely_.

Something was definitely up. If there was a time to question the CEO, now would certainly be it.

"I-If you don't mind my asking sir, what's caused you to be so... Happy? Its a bit early for anyone to be happy isn't it?" She asks, quickly covering her ass just in case.

"Hmm?" He hums dreamily, his thoughts elsewhere, "Well Meg! I have the most perfect little present all wrapped up nice for me when I get home tonight and I can't wait to just tear it open." He smirks, chewing his bottom lip absentmindedly, his hands coming up to rest behind his head as he leans back on his chair.

“Ok… Do you want me to cancel the meetings for today then-?"

“Nope, you scheduled all of them for this morning right? This is supposed to be a punishment.” He replies, bringing his feet up to rest on his desk.

“P-Pardon sir?” She stammers, not sure what to make with that information.

“Doesn’t matter kiddo, just forget I said anything. When’s the first meeting?” He smirks.

“Ten am, sir.” She replies, as swiftly as the question is asked.

“What about the last one?”

“One pm."

“Ok, perfect… should give the… _present_ enough time to mull everything over.” he grins, pulling out his ECHOcomm.

Meg chooses not to say anything to that.

* * *

Jack doesn't say anything when he enters the room that afternoon. He opens and closes the door as quietly as he can manage, not wanting to disturb Rhys from his current… _activity_.

God he wish he had that camera right now.

Maybe he could sneak one onto his phone.

Silently, he reaches into his great pocket and brings up his camera, lining up the shot. Clicking the button, his phone light flashes and the shutter noise fills the almost silent room. The muffled noises coming from the young brunette suddenly stop and his hips still from where they’ve been rutting against the mattress.

“Oh-hoh, why’d you stop princess? You looked like you were having a lot of fun there.” He chuckles, watching Rhys’ face changed from one filled with a strained bliss, to worry and embarrassment. Jack stalks toward him, moving the kneel behind him on the bed. 

“You’d think,” He starts, bringing his hands up to press against the younger man’s ass, “That it would’ve all dried up by now, huh?” he continues, grinning as his thumbs part the brunette’s cheeks, watching his cum from his earlier finish slide from his whole and down his thighs. He takes some more snaps with his phone, one focused purely on his ass, his blushed face slightly burred in the back. Moving forward, crawling over the man, he takes another picture, one with his lips parted from the soaked tie still in his mouth, eyes bleary, hair tousled and spit dribbling from the corners of his mouth, a large damp patch by his face on the sheets.

“So, you gonna be telling anyone about us?” He purrs softly, the threat evident in his words as he pulls the tie from his mouth, causing him to gag a little.

“N-No, never, I promise, I won’t tell anyone! Please, just let me-! “ He pants, shuffling toward the CEO, nuzzling his head into his lap, trying desperately to feel his touch.

“Good boy.” Jack smirks, “Now, because you promise, and you took your punishment like a champ, I’m gonna take these off now, OK?” He offers, reaching behind Rhys to undo the braces tying his hands together

“Yes, thank you~” He whines, moving to his knees and wrapping his free arms around Jack’s neck, pulling him close and collapsing onto the bed, Jack lying on his chest as the lither man nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

“We just did it this morning kitten. You really wanna try for another round?” Jack chuckles, pressing feather light kisses over his bare skin.

“Mm-hm, I didn’t get to touch you at _all_.” He mutters, wrapping his legs around the broader man’s waist, linking his ankles together and pulling their hips together.

“Heh~ Alright then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	8. Coming To Your Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides that the perfect way for Rhys to write his report on Hyperion, is by taking him to the main company building and letting him spend the day in his office.
> 
> However, he only manages to get a draft written because Jack decides to do something more entertaining ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sexy chapter. damn...
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna write this as a just in case. So in two weeks, I'm heading to uni, which means that I now might not be posting chapters as frequently as I have been. I've done no packing so I figure I should probably start now XD  
> So, jus too be clear, the uploads won't stop or anything, they just might be a bit spread out, rather than every couple of days, until I'm settled into my house at university. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^

"U-Uhm, sir... Does he- uh- does he have a pass? He can't come into the building if he doesn't have a v-visitors pass." Someone at gate security calls, interrupting the two as they head toward the buildings entrance.

"Well, at least you're doing your job I guess." Jack groans, guiding Rhys back around with the hand he has resting on his hip, "Hand it over then, I've got important shit I need to be doing." He orders, holding his hand out expectantly. Almost immediately, a laminated piece of card, with metallic clip, is placed in his hand, which he attaches to Rhys' jacket, smoothing it down.

"Don't take that off kiddo, security's tight. Don't want you getting mauled by the dogs because you're not on the list huh?" He instructs, prodding the younger man in the side lightly.

"Uhhh..." Rhys replies, his eyes wide.

"Kidding princess." Jack chuckles, kissing his cheek softly and leading Jim into the building, "Guards will probably shoot you first." He mutters.

"Jack!" Rhys whines, turning his head away from him and folding his arms tightly across his chest, but allowing him to lead him toward the elevator.

"It's a joke kiddo, calm down. I wont let anything happen to you." He husks, calling the elevator and leaning close to nip at the exposed skin of Rhys' neck.

"Stop! I've already got enough marks there!" Rhys insists, pulling a hand up to cove this neck. However, Jack grabs his wrist, a little harshly, and pulls it away.

"I don't think you should be telling me what to do Rhysie." He growls, licking along his jawline.

"Sorry Jack." Rhys breathes, his hand going limp in Jack' hold.

Wait a minute... Since when did he start apologising over saying no when he got uncomfortable?!

But… Jack's lips on his neck, anywhere on his body, felt right, felt perfect.

The nicknames, the gentle touches, the injections of confidence...

The way he got inside his head...

What the fuck is going on?

* * *

"So, what'd'you think kitten? Pretty sweet right?" Jack grins, basically waltzing him into the office and giving him the time to marvel at the space.

"It's nice." Rhys nods, eyes scanning over the room, find the source of the gentle noise of rippling flowing water from the two mini waterfalls situated at either side of the walkway leading up to the man's desk.

"Just  _nice?_ " Jack frowns, pushing gently on the small of his back to make him walk forward.

"Yeah... Sorry, I'm just- why am I here Jack?" Rhys stammers, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"For work, obviously." Jack laughs, sitting down at his desk, wrapping an arm around the brunettes waist and tugging him down to sit in his lap.

"But I've already got-"

"Wow, really kitten? I'm not offering you a job. You were put of the Hyperion report, right? Well... Welcome to Hyperion." He smirks, throwing his arms out and gently spinning the chair.

"Hmm..." Rhys hums, "Y'know the report is called ' _Shady_ Hyperion', right?" Rhys reminds, pursing his lips slightly as frowning at the CEO's desk. 

"Yeah, well... We talked about that, didn't we? Our little arrangement should cover that." He replies, his voice dropping slightly. Rhys has to restrain the sigh and eye roll that threaten to slip, as he simply nods once.

"Good. There's book upon books in this place of Hyperion's history kiddo, um sure you can come up with some neat story to put Hyperion back in the good books." Jack coo's bringing his hands up to lightly massage at the kids shoulders, "plus, you can have an exclusive interview with the one and only Handsome Jack. A special treat, just for you pumpkin." He teases, prodding him gently in the side. Rhys can't help but chuckle, turning to face the older man. Jack's hand comes in front of his face to brush a strand of hair away that's broken free of the gel.

"As much as I'd love to sit around here all day with you princess, I have actual work I need to be doing. We picked up your laptop form your work place earlier." He starts, patting the younger man lightly on the thigh and nodding toward the chrome laptop on his desk, "you can sit on the couch to work." He adds, smiling warmly up at him.

* * *

Rhys has managed to get half an article typed up before Jack calls him for lunch. Its rough mind you, but it's a start.

It's surprisingly difficult to write a good article about one of the most corrupt companies in the world...

"What you thinking for lunch cupcake? You name it, I'll order it." He sing songs, motioning for him to sit in front of him on the desk.

"Mmm... Weirdly, I've heard your pizza's pretty good. Got pepperoni?" Rhys hums, letting Jack take his legs to move them up, setting his feet on his chair, in the gap between his legs.

"One pepperoni pizza commin' up." Jack grins, pressing a button on his desk.

"You have a button, just for ordering pizza?!" Rhys exclaims, staring at the small red button, and then back at the CEO.

"Uh... Yeah? Doesn't every CEO?" Jack frowns.

"Tassiter doesn't..." Rhys replies, suddenly inside of himself. To be honest, other than Jack and Tassiter, he'd never been in any other CEO's office, so how would he know?

"Yeah, well, Tassiter's an old stick in the mud, so he probably doesn't have any type of cool shit in his office." Jack shrugs, buzzing the door open to let the person with their pizza in. "Dig in kiddo." He offers, flipping the cardboard lid open and pulling out an already cut slice. Rhys copies and takes a bite, before releasing a small moan in the back of his throat to express how good it tastes.

"So-" he starts, his tongue poking out to snag a piece of cheese from the corner of his mouth, "what is it between you and Tassiter? You seem like you have some personal vendetta against him." He continues, taking another bite from his slice.

"Eh, we went to university together. Not really an epic tale, other than he hated me the first time he saw me and made it his job to point the finger whenever something shading came up. Well, most of the time it was actually my fault, but you could guarantee he'd always be there to grass me up about it." Jack shrugs through a mouthful of pizza.

"Wait, you pair are the same age?! He looks about fifty!" Rhys gapes. 

"Ageing was _not_ nice to him." Jack chuckles.

Even if they were both fifty, the world had definitely been kind to Jack for it. Jack only looks like he's in his late thirties!

"So then pumpkin, how's the report going?" He asks,  holding his calves and bouncing his legs once and causing Rhys to almost drop his pizza.

"OK, I've gotten half a touch draft written up." He replies, nodding his head once.

"OK, well bring if over, let's have a look at it." He urges, poking Rhys in the legs a few times. Rhys groans, but stand up and gets the laptop anyway, dragging himself back over and handing it to the CEO, before settling back onto the desk.

He watches the man's face for a reaction, watches his eyes scan over the screen and his eyebrows twitch as his lips silently mouth out the words around pieces of pizza.

"Looking good princess!" He grins, setting the laptop down onto the floor and standup to position himself between Rhys' knees.

"Yeah? It's just a rough copy at the minuet, so I've still gotta check through my grammar and vocabulary..." He beams, watching Jack with careful eyed as a hand comes up to brush at his throat.

"Awesome." Jack purrs, grasping his neck with just enough force to gently push him doe to lie over the width of the desk, his head handing over the edge. "Stay just like that kitten." He coo's, his words a mere whisper as his hands move down from his neck, smoothing over his chest and abdomen and trailing down his thighs. He grins as Rhys' hands begin to curl and uncurl, unsure with what to do with himself.

“J-Jack-?” He stammers, lifting his head up in an attempt to see what Jack is doing.

“Now, now, don’t go disobeying me sweetcheeks. You’ve been doing so well, it’d be a shame to ruin your streak.” He smirks, circling a finger around his knee.

Rhys can already see where this is going...

But he doesn’t mind letting it.

Actually, he _wants_ it to go in that direction!

He remains silent, ignoring the questioning look the other man is giving him, as he slides of the desk, gingerly placing his hands onto Jack’s shoulders, switching their positions and making Jack sit on the edge of the desk. 

“‘Cha doin’ pumpkin?” Jack questions, looking down at the brunette with a cocked brow. 

That dick knows _exactly_ what what he’s doing, but he’s gonna make him say it out loud anyway.

Fine.

He can have it his way. 

I’m going t-to-‘ He starts, he confidence suddenly dwindling and his voice cracking.

Way to go!

“You wanna try that again Rhysie?” He chuckles, causing Rhys to frown and pout.

“Nope.” He replies, defiantly, popping the ‘p’ as he undoes Jack’s belt.

“Awhh,” Jack sighs, bringing a hand forward to catch his chin, gently tugging his bottom lip with his thumb, “I think you should try again."

However, Rhys stares him down, continuing to undo his jeans. He only looks away when he pulls Jack’s jeans down, following them as he drops to his knees.

“Ooo, Kitten’s being a rebel today.” Jack smirks, pushing his hips forward slightly when Rhys’ hand presses against his crotch, palming him through his underwear. The brunette’s fingers press along the outline of his already half-hard cock, before Jack’s hand catches his wrist.

“I’d really love to take our time with this princess, but, being a big, bad CEO, I have a lot of work I need to get to.” He urges, tugging at his elastic waist band of his underwear.

* * *

“You can take more than that Rhysie.” Jack groans, his fingers carding into the other man’s hair, tangling his finger in it and beginning to roll his hips. Rhys’ hands slide down Jack’s thighs to rest on his knees as he lets Jack take control as the CEO gets close to his finish. The fast he thrusts into his mouth, the further back his cock goes, before it’s hitting the back of the throat and Rhys is pushing back against his hand. He becomes reliant on breathing through his nose now, rather than occasionally pulling away to breathe through his mouth, as Jack hold is unrelenting and his thrusts become quicker.

“Just a little more~!” Jack breathes, his hips suddenly stuttering. Rhys eyes widen and his hands come up to grip at Jack’s hips, digging his fingers in slightly and trying to pull away as cum ropes down the back of his throat, causing him to wince and internally gag.

Jack’s hold remains for a few seconds, his head hanging forward, strands of hair loose in front of his eyes, and chest rising and falling heavily as he listens to the noises from Rhys as he breathes hard through his nose. He grins as he feels Rhys’ tongue shift under his cock, swallowing his release with screwed shut eyes.

“Jack!-“ Rhys exclaims, pushing away from the older man and standing when he’s finally let go.

“What?” Jack pants, slowly coming down and his breathing returning to normal, “Told you you could take more.” He winks, sorting himself out to look work presentable.

“Unbelievable.” Rhys growls, grabbing a drink from the water cooler to wash away the salty taste as he storms over to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	9. Even More Trouble Than When You Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new is thrown into the plot, just as Rhys feels like everything is beginning to go his way... in a weird, blackmail... way.
> 
> Um...
> 
> Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop another chapter!
> 
> And hey, would you look at that... I've added brand new plot into the mix!
> 
> As always, this pic is a gift to the ever wonderful MariPockiiChan! <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :3:

"You're joking right? Rhys tell me you are... What kind of garbage is this?!" Tassiter starts, throwing the sheets of paper onto the desk, "I send you out to look into Hyperion's shady business deals, and you come back telling me that everything is hunky dory?!" He growls.

"It's the truth. The accident actually resulted in some good. I was able to get inside the company and have a look around. There's honestly nothing going on." Rhys insists, having no problem in lying through his teeth to his asshole boss.

"And I'm supposed to just believe you? After so many months on working on this report and coming back with proof that Hyperion is doing some backhanded shady deals?" Tassiter basically fumes.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm the on that has been working this case and experienced the company first hand... If I came back saying that punch kittens for a past time, you'd be obliged to believe me because I am the one who has been in the company... They- don't punch kittens by the way. Everything in my report is the solid truth and needs to be published to rectify all the negative comments Hyperion has been receiving lately." He almost growls, his voice firm and controlling, "Besides, no matter what you publish, it'll still be bought as Jack will be known for helping me out so much after the accident." He shrugs. There's a short silence between the pair, Tassiter glancing from Rhys, to his report on the desk and back again.

"Fine." He mutters, his hands clenching to fists, "I'll send it down to get checked for grammar and then it'll go to print." He adds, shipping the report and heading toward the door, "you better not be lying Rhys... Otherwise I'll make damn sure you lose your job in a heartbeat." He threatens, his tone poisonous as he leaves.

* * *

"All good kitten?" Jack asks when Rhys drags himself into his 'hotel room'... It sounded better than calling it his holding cell or something.

"It took a _lot_ of convincing... But Tassiter's given the go ahead to print my report. No more bad publicity for Hyperion." He sighs, collapsing face first onto the bed. He hears Jack get up from the chair on the other side of the room to sit next to him.

"I'm so proud of you, my special boy." He coo's his fingers carding through his hair gently. Rhys tilts his head slightly into the touch, desperate to feel the others calloused fingertips against his scalp, gently massaging him.

"How about... We go out to celebrate this little personal victory kitten? Just me, you and a fancy nightclub?" He purrs, his lips suddenly very close to his ear, warm breathe spreading over his neck.

"Y-You're joking right? I can't be seen with you, otherwise Tassiter will know the report is bogus." Rhys' stammers, moving to look at the man.

"Relax pumpkin. Where we're going is so fancy, Harold can't even afford to _look_ at it, no matter step foot inside." He soothes, lips brushing against his skin, "Besides, everyone knows how much I helped with your recovery... They'll just think its continued hospitality, or we just became good friends throughout the process."

"Mmm.. I don't really like nightclubs. Too crowded and... Drunk." He hums, lulled by the feeling if Jack's tongue lightly tracing the outline of his ear.

"OK, how about a restaurant? Delish food and some slow, calm dancing after?" He purrs, taking Rhys' earlobe between his teeth, nibbling down a little.

"Sounds good." Rhys sighs, smirking as his fingers curl into the bedsheets.

"Would you prefer a suit, or a dress?" Jack teases, "I reckon you'd look delectable in a red dress, side slits going all the way up to your hips." He continued, tracing his hands up his thighs to stop just below his pant line.

Rhys knows that Jack is expecting him to have a little tantrum, blush and try and shuffle away, before his larger hands pin him down...

Not today.

"I think a suit would be better... Show off my ass a little bit more with some tight trousers." He grins, lifting his hips and pushing back into the man behind him.

"Oh-hoh, babe..." Jack growls, massaging his fingertips into the flesh of his ass, leaning down to nip at his neck.

* * *

“This…” Rhys starts, his jaw slackening as his eyes go wide, staring up at the sign, “This is where we’re eating?!"

“Yeah, problem princess?” Jack smirks, using his arm around the lither man’s waist to guide him inside.

“Jack, this is like the most expensive place… ever!” Rhys breathes, “I can’t let you take me here…"

“Yeah, and I’m the richest man ever. Don’t sweat it sweetheart.” he gloats, kissing his cheek softly.

After being seated at a table, one with the single most perfect view Rhys could ever imagine, looking over the city, everywhere illuminated by the pretty, colourful lights of the casinos, companies and hotels, Jack had lead him onto the dance floor, taking his hand in his own, and slowly, expertly guiding him around the almost empty dance floor. Jack notes how Rhys glances at all the eyes following them, some even ogling the pair, and uses it to his advantage. He squeezes his hip with the hand he has resting there, leaning in close.

“They’re all looking at you princess.” He coo’s into the shell of his ear.

“N-No, I’m pretty sure they’re all looking at the billionaire CEO of Hyperion.” He laughs quietly, a heavy blush spreading over his cheeks.

“They can stare at me all they want, whenever they want… I’m on the cover of nearly every magazine in stores, plastered on billboards and have the highest social media following… You’re someone new. Someone fresh, cute and good enough to eat up.” He purrs, licking a small stripe just behind his earlobe.

“Stop.” Rhys whines, his blush getting deeper. The songs slows to a stop and a gentle, polite applause comes from the onlookers at their tables, pausing their meal to simply show their appreciation. Rhys is rather flattered. Jack brings his hand down to the small of his back and guiding him toward the bar and ordering two of the most ridiculously overpriced drinks that Rhys has ever seen. Needless to say he’s expecting it to be the best thing that has ever graced his tastebuds and to be in a jug… It’s in a normal glass. But he can’t fault the taste.

“You OK if I just go take a piss kitten?” Jack winks, nudging his drink toward the younger man slightly in an attempt to throw anyone off that wants to take their chances chatting him up.

“And everything was so pleasant,” Rhys teases, “Yeah, sure, I’ll wait here.” He smiles warmly.

“Back in a sec babe.” He adds, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Rhys watches his back as he leaves, until he disappears through the door.

However, he soon feels the presence of someone sitting behind him.

“What you drinking sweet thing?” 

That voice… Rhys can feel himself tense up at the sound of a familiar voice. And not just anyone’s voice. His co-worker, rival...

If he see’s him here then he’ll surely know that he’s here with-

“Oh sorry, that second drink is Handsome Jack’s attempt to ward off any other person trying to get in on his territory, huh?” Vasquez taunts, the smirk evident in his tone.

Rhys turns to face him.

“N-No… he just brought me out as an extra apology for what happened at his company during my report.” Wow Rhys, way to be convincing.

“Uh-huh… A _personal_ apology, right?” Vasquez grins, “What, dinner and then a dick suck and fuck back at his place? No wonder you told Tassiter that there was nothing shady going on in his company… loose your sugar daddy and bed warmer position?” he continues to tease, his comments snide with a twisted expression.

Rhys’ hand curls a little tighter around his glass, his knuckles fading to white.

“Speak of the devil.” Vasquez suddenly interrupts, drawing Rhys’ eyes to where Jack is leaving the bathroom, his stony glare fixed on the new man at Rhys’ side. Vasquez grabs his own drink and stands, passing Jack as he sits back down next to the younger man.

“I’ll see you around Rhys… I’m sure we can sort this little problem out between ourselves. No need to get Tassiter involved if we don’t need to, right?” He calls, giving a small salute over his shoulder.

“Who was that princess?” Jack asks, brining his attention back by covering his hand with his own, rough pads gently brushing over his skin, “I take it, because he mentioned Tassiter, he’s a co-worker? Problems at the office?” 

“Yeah…” Rhys mutters, glancing back at Vasquez as he joins a group of people he doesn’t recognise, “something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	10. And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds out exactly what Vasquez's blackmail tactics are...  
> He never thought he'd say this, but he prefers Jack's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is a little bit deep  
> I wouldn't say there are any trigger warnings, but I'll point stuff out just in case  
> -Feeling of hopelessness  
> -Anxiety
> 
> Also, there isn't any rape, but there's mentions of sexual abuse and sexual blackmail.

Rhys lies on his bed...

Well, not _his_ bed, the bed given to him.

Yes, this bed was a lot more comfortable that his bed back at his and Vaughn's shared apartment, but still...

He throws an arm over his eyes, exhaling heavily with a groan.

How did this happen?

What did he do for life to fuck him over this badly?

He hears the telltale clicks of the door unlocking, which causes him to groan again and roll onto his side, placing his back toward the entrance and the person coming in.

He really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Hey princess, the big, _bad_ CEO's home." Jack calls, his tone warm and expectant. Rhys simply hums a reply. "Hey, let me see your pretty face~" he instructs, verbally forcing Rhys to turn to face him.

"Don't you have an _actual_ home to go back to? Rather than spend everyday in this stupid place?" Rhys sighs, glancing at the other man, before shifting back onto his other side.

"Hey," Jack breathes, his voice calm and concerned, "what's wrong? What's going on?" He continues, sitting on the edge of the bed, bringing a hand forward to gently brush through the younger man's hair.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He huffs, pressing his body down into the mattress, trying to dodge the other's hand.

"We both know that's a lie... You can tell me Rhysie." He coo's moving his hand to press softly against his cheek. When that doesn't work, he slips his fingers under his chin and tilts his head to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong gorgeous." He soothes, pressing gentle kisses to the corner of his lips, "I'm not gonna stop asking until you do." 

Rhys mulls it over.

It's not like he can use the 'I miss my friends' card anymore. Jack had given him free roam... Kinda.

There aren't many things he can say anymore.

"Work." He sighs, turning to face the older man and lean toward him, "The Hyperion report is just taking a while with grammar and printing." 

He doesn't know whether Jack actually believes that, but is happy to find that he decided to drop the subject in favour of nuzzling his cheek and petting his hair.

* * *

Going into work on the following Monday after the weekend was… scary.

To be honest, Rhys is anxious more than anything.

Who was to tell what would happen today.

He could get called up to Tasters office because Vasquez has opened his big mouth, told him about the fact that Rhys is helping to cover up Hyperion’s actions, resulting in him getting fired...

Then, oh god- Jack wouldn’t have a need for him anymore.

The main reason why Jack keeps him so close is because he’s basically an inside man… willing to write whatever he wants him to with the promise of some petting, comfort and the possibility of a satisfying fuck and dinner.

Vasquez is right, he’s a _bed warmer..._

That’s _all_ he is.

Maybe it’s easier if Tassiter finds out what he’s done...

Sure he’d get fired, but he’d get dropped by Jack and then he’d be able to find another, repeatable job.

Did he really want to get dropped by Jack though?He’s pretty certain Jack wouldn’t kill him, like he has some people, but he’s not convinced the he _wants_ to be let go by Jack...

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by fingers snapping infant of his eyes.

“Hey, Rhysie,” His eyes focus of the smarmy, cheap hair implants of Vasquez, “c’mon, reports done. Tassiter wants us for the next one."

Rhys can feel the heavy distaste in his mouth, spreading over his tongue and a complaint drown in his throat.

Hugo Vasquez is the _last_ person he wanted to be on a report with. The man is known for taking credit for other people’s information work, but he’d never lose his job because he’s such an ass kiss towards the boss.

“So, I heard you did pretty well on your last report. Doing well for a rookie right? Working your way up to the big leagues.” The other man starts.

Rhys really doesn't want to exchange small talk with him, especially as he is acting as if the other night didn’t happen.

"Mm, well it's my first report to go to print and its already projected to go to the top sellers list." He replies, rather dryly.

"Oo, a top seller," Vasquez starts, his eyes flicking over toward a broom closet they were coming up on, "every page will end with lies." He hisses, roughly slamming his body into the younger man's side and forcing him into the closet. Rhys' hands come up to grab at the other's broader shoulders for support, before hitting against him and trying to force his way out of the tight space now that the door has closed.

"What the hell-?!" He starts, pushing the higher up, before he's abruptly cut off by lips pressed against his own, smothering his words and forcing them to die in his mouth.

"Now," Vasquez starts, taking Rhys' chin between his thumb and forefinger, grinning at the look of pure shock on the kids face, "are you gonna be a good boy and do ask I ask? Or am I going to be forced to go to Tassiter with this  _treacherous_  information that _you're_ pulling a scandal with Hyperion?... That'll almost certainly see that pretty little degree you got disappear into thin air." He pouts slightly.

"I-I thought we'd been called to-" Rhys stammers, his eyes unblinking as he points back toward the corridor.

"Oh Rhys, you're so gullible. You thought that we really were working on a report together? As soon as you hear the words to 'Harold Tassiter' you run at beck and call huh?  Who would've thought after the shit you pulled?" He chuckles, crowing the brunette back against the furthest wall. "Really babe, you don't have a choice in this one... You must've worked your butt off for the degree huh?"

Rhys breathes in, something catching in his throat as he wills the tears to stay down.

"What do you want?" 

* * *

Jack's day had been filled with corporate assholes crowded around him for Hyperion's latest progress report and congratulating him on the latest successful deal and good review from the papers.

It made him feel kinda sick, having to shake hands with all those people... Who knew where half of them had been?

He knew about some of the dirty, back handed stuff that the executives got up to out of work hours, whether that'd be with a pretty escort or with a few lines of some exotic drug was completely up to the persons preferences... Either way, he needed a shower.

A shower with his little Rhysie.

His perfect, beautiful... Crying little Rhysie...

_What?!_

He's walked into the room the same time on any normal workday, but nothing _felt_ normal. 

_Normally_ , Rhys would be sitting on the bed, waiting for him, starting with a greeting, leading them into small talk on what each others day had been like and then either into sex, dinner or a nap...

But today, Rhys was curled tightly into a ball under the covers of his bed, back to the door and body moving in such away with the small whimpers and breathes to confirm he is actually crying.

"Kitten...?" He calls, softly so not to startle or shake the younger man. When Rhys goes further into himself, he slowly approaches, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed and bringing a hand to rest on his shoulder.

" _Don't touch me!_ " He basically hisses, flinching away from the contact.

"Rhys it's me. It's Jack..." The CEO soothes, jumping slightly at the sudden outburst, but persisting, brining his hand forward again and gently rubbing his thumb on his shoulder, "it's OK sweetheart, it's just me." 

He's relieved to find that the younger man seems to relax slightly, another strong sob ripping out of him as his buries his face into his pillow a little.

"Rhysie, what happened... Tell me what's wrong beautiful." He coo's gently. 

It's silent for a while, and Jack considers asking again, desperate to find out what's made the brunette so upset, but the words die in his throat when Rhys turns cautiously to face him.

The anger instantly flares up deep inside of the older man.

The pillow to Rhys' side is almost covered in blood from the split lip and bloody nose. His eye is red and puffy from crying, whilst his eyes eye is swollen and bruised.

"Oh my god..." Jack breathes, bringing a hand forward, faltering when Rhys flinches, but continuing when he seems to settle, "Baby, what happened? Who did this?" His hands gently brushed over his injuries.

"I-I... I got found out... I can't.. Not again- I _can't_ do it again. He knows I covered up Hyperion... He said if I didn't... If I wouldn't- he'd tell Tassiter. I'd lose my job, I'd lose _everything_ \- god- I'd lose _absolutely_ _everything_... B-But I can't do it- not again!" He stammers, tears spilling over his lids and rolling down his cheeks to collect on the already damp pillow.

A form of realisation comes onto Jack's face, and he seems genuinely scared and upset as he mutters 'No, No... Please, god no.' As he pulls the sheets down off Rhys' body slowly.

"Oh- baby, my baby boy." He breathes, looking over the bruises scattering the other's pale flesh, some obvious hickeys, other thumb and hand marks from gripping his hips, legs and arm so tightly.

"Jack-!" Rhys chokes out, scared to approach the man in fear of his actions. However, he's relieved when Jack urges him into his lap, wrapping arms around him in a tight, comforting embrace, giving him a shoulder to rest his head on and crying into.

Rhys becomes soothed and lulled by the gentle 'Shh's' coming from the older man as the touch pads of his fingers gently stroke down his spins, rubbing small circles into his flesh and kissing softly along his jawline and temple, gently swaying them back and forth.

* * *

A few hours have passed, where Rhys has calmed down, his head in Jack's lap as he can feel the sweet, comforting embrace of sleep slowly take a hold of him.

"Hugo Vasquez." He mutters, he fingers currently tangled in his hair stilling as Jack looks down at him, stolen from his thoughts.

"What was that kitten?" He asks.

He didn't want to go through that again. _Ever_.

He isn't one for fishing death upon people or tattle-tailing, but Vasquez deserves whatever's coming to him.

And he's pretty sure that Jack wouldn't like him hiding that fact that he's in the situation.

 

"Hugo Vasquez... The man who's blackmailing me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	11. Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sorts Rhys' blackmailing problem out himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh GOD... I'm sorry how long this has taken guys...  
> Settling into uni took longer than I thought it would!  
> But thank you all for being so patient.  
> Bit of a short chapter, but I hope you all like it and I'm gonna try and get back into more regular uploads.
> 
> (PLUS... DID EVERYONE SEE RHYS' OFFICIAL TATTOO DESIGNS?! OMFG THEY'RE AMAZING!!! we finally know after over a year!)

Jack holds the kid close, nuzzling his nose into the brunette's hair, breathing in his scent and gently kissing his scalp. His fingers move down his back lightly, mindful of the bruises littering his skin as his chest moves steadily in his sleep.

He also wonders when it all became so different.

Yeah, he'd blackmailed Rhys at the start, but now, the idea kinda repulses him. Especially now that Vasquez is doing it to him.

"Jack." he's pulled from his thoughts by Rhys softly calling his name.

"Yeah princess?" He hums, lazily looking down at the younger man.

"You're thinking too much." He smirks, gently taking the CEO's face in his hands and tugging him down, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose before snuggling down in the covers with him. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try." He whispers, kissing the corner of Rhys lips, before wrapping his arms around him a little tighter, eyes scanning over his peaceful expression. Jack could see the kids eyes slightly shift under his lids, every so often blinking as he drifts back off toward sleep.

"You can't sleep with your eyes open Jack." He sighs, pawing at the man's broad chest.

"How do you know? Your eyes are closed. How did you know mine weren't?!" He mutters, huffing as he bury's his head into the pillow slightly.

"Intuition." Rhys hums, curling in close to the older man. "Good night Jack."

"Night kitten."

He'd get this sorted for him...

Hyperion Style.

* * *

Rhys is woken the next morning by the tune of his ringtone. He's disappointed to find the bed empty and cold, but puts it down to an important meeting or business on Jack's part, before reaching over to grab his comm from the bedside table.

Maybe this'd be Jack...

 

Caller ID: Bro

 

OK, maybe not.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" He answers, rolling over onto his back, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes, before glancing at the clock.

An hour to get ready.

Perfect.

"Hey man, hope you're OK. Heard about you calling in sick. Bit of a bummer to know that it's still affecting you, even now huh?" Vaughn replies, his words slightly effected by the poor connection.

"S-Sick? I'm... I'm fine bro. I'm just-" he starts, his eyebrows furrowing, pulling his phone away from his ear to glance at the time, before almost choking on his own spit and his eyes blowing wide "-late! Very, very late!" He exclaims, throwing the covers off of himself and scrambling from the bed.

Why didn't Jack wake him up when he had gotten up?

He'll message him later. 

Right now, he is two hours late for work and needs to get there for the Hyperion issue to hit the shelves!

* * *

Arriving at work is... Weird. He expected the lobby to be the usual hustle and bustle of the day and the possibility of having either a secretary or the comms system passing on a message to report to Tassiter, where he'd probably get his head chewed off for being late.

But it almost seemed deserted...

What's going on?

He chooses to ignore the obvious change and head straight to his office.

Maybe he'd be able to play it off and act as if he'd been here the whole day... Hopefully get away with it.

However, even when he reaches his floor, its still weirdly empty and quiet.

He's suddenly approached by two men in uniform.

"Sorry sir, you can't be on this floor, its an active crime scene." One informs, trying to usher him back into the elevator.

"Crime scene?!" Rhys exclaims, stopping dead in his tracks, eyes wide and clicking between the two officers and the hallway.

"We assumed you knew. The announcement was over the comma today. Give you credit kid, the company you work for likes to cover up and move on fast." The other officer shrugs, instinctively holding his arms out slightly, seeing that Rhys is eyeing up the offices.

"Knew what?" He questions, eyeing the pair cautiously.

"You're coworker? Hugo Vasquez? He's dead." 

Rhys swallows hard.

Dead?!

No way...

This is some sick hoax by Hugo... Or Jack.

"We can't release any official details until the autopsy, but we assume murder... Just watch your back around here kid. Dunno who might have a target on their back." He adds, corralling Rhys back into the elevator and pressing the lobby button for him. "Tassiter has instructed everyone to go home until this is resolved. Get some rest kid, and be safe."

Rhys stares at the door after it's closed, confused... And a little scared.

If this wasn't a joke, or Jack's doing... Then there is a murderer on the loose. And he has no idea who it can be.

* * *

"Handsome Jack sir, a Mr. Rhys is here to see you." The PA calls through the comm system.

"Send him in cupcake." Jack basically beams, swilling his hands under the sink in the end suite, washing off any remaining blood.

"J-Jack?" Rhys' stammered voice calls from the doorway. Jack moves out into the main office, having just a few seconds before Rhys throws himself into the broader man, burying his face into his strong chest.

"You OK beautiful?" He coo's, softly stroking his finger through the brunette's hair.

"You smell good~" the younger man breathes, inhaling the CEO's scent through his nose, trying to distract and calm himself.

"En suite shower... Comes in handy." The other replies, shrugging his shoulders a little, "Now, you gonna tell me what's wrong princess?"

"Were- um... Were you in my offices today? I don't want to accuse but-" he stammers, swallowing hard.

"Oooh, I didn't think you'd figure me out _that_ quickly. I picked a smart one huh?" He smirks, ruffling the younger man's hair, "You got me babe... Vasquez is dead because I went down and questioned why the _fuck_ he thought he could blackmail you." He adds, gesturing his head toward the bathroom which still had heavy blood splatters throughout.

"But... Did you-?" Rhys mutters, unsure in his own words.

"Yeah, but I just took photos. It's different... I didn't force you to have sex with me just to keep your job. That sick fucker deserved everything he got." He snarls, more at the repulsive actions, rather than at the younger man. 

There's a moment of silence between the pair, before Jack's features soften at seeing the tears welling in the brunette's eyes. 

"Rhysie?-" he starts, but is cut off by Rhys embracing him again, buying his head into his clothes.

"This is gonna sound really weird... But... That's the _nicest_ thing _anyone's_ done for me." He mutters, his hands curling into the fabric clinging onto the CEO's back.

"Ha~ no problem cupcake. You were so upset and disconnected...” Jack starts, his voice breathy and calm, “I didn’t want to see you like that again…” He trails off, his voice something distant and nostalgic. 

They stand there like that, in each other’s comfortable, soothing embrace, for another few minuets before Jack pulls away slightly, despite Rhys chasing his warmth.

“C’mon kitten, lets get back.” He purrs, rubbing small circles into the younger man’s lower back as he guides him out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	12. Wanna Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack finally establish what their relationship is...
> 
>  
> 
> ft Daddy kink... in a way... (I am uncomfortable and not proud/happy)
> 
> Mari... look what you have done to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, bit of a filler chapter for y'all, just to establish a bit more of a story line and to get myself to grips with where exactly I'm going with this.  
> Plus, as you can probably tell form the summary, I don't write Daddy kink... at all. I don't know, it doesn't really do anything for me. I won't purposefully read it either unless it worms it's way into a fic I'm invested in (thoughtfully and emotionally).  
> So, I apologies if some of you don't like it, but it's nothing major, more of a underlying tone more than anything... a bit of comedy to the chapter and probably in the most indecent place ever XD   
> Either way, I hope everyone enjoys :3:

Things have gotten... Heated since returning back to the room.

Rhys couldn't help it if he found Jacks tousled hair and new found protectiveness over him so hot. It turns him on... A lot.

"Ahhh shit~! Pumpkin... Keep using those nails on papa's back." Jack snarls, clambering to straddle over the lithe brunette as he throws him to the bed.

"Papa?" Rhys smirks, raising him arms above his head so Jack can pull his shirt off, before his legs are pulled to rest on the broader man's shoulders as his trousers are removed.

"Don't pretend like you don't find it hot princess." He growls, a predatory grin on his lips as he dips down to attack the journalists neck.

"Didn't know you had a daddy kink." Rhys teases with a gasp, his back arching slightly, pushing his chest up into the sensation of Jack's lips slicking around his left nipple.

"Now, I never said that-" Jack points out, keeping his lips pressed to Rhys' skin as he tugs down his pants, bringing a hand up to slip two fingers into the kids mouth, "but I bet you do." He grins, pushing himself up to rest on his elbow as his fingers continue to lather up Rhys' spit and make his fingers wet, "you got a filthy daddy kink, kitten? Want me to praise you and call you a good boy whilst you ride Daddy's cock?"

"-hut ap!" Rhys frowns, his words muffled by the fingers pressing against his tongue, "you're just making it- weird!~" he continues, moaning as the fingers are removes to press into the tight ring of flesh of his ass.

"You started it." Jack accuses, scraping his teeth along the younger man's jawline, thrusting his fingers into his hole at a steady beat, working him open by scissoring the appendages apart every so often.

"N-No! You did..." He gasps, pouting slightly as he works his hips down onto Jack, fucking himself on his fingers.

"Welp, you look pretty turned on to me right now." The CEO smirks, using his other hand to lightly flick at his already hard erection, dragging the pad of his thumb down the length to smear the pre-cum beaded at the tip.

"Yeah, because you're fingering my ass!" Rhys argues.

"So you wouldn't be turned on if I referred to myself as papa?" He counters, cocking an eyebrow toward the brunette under him.

"I don't think it matters if you're fuck-"

"How would you like to kiss that journalism degree goodbye, baby boy? If you're a good boy and write some more positive reviews about Hyperion, Papa will make sure to take the best care of you." He hums, watching with triumph as the other man's eyes widen slightly.

"Fuck~!" He groans, desperately pushing at Jack's shoulder to switch places with him, quickly undoing his jeans and tugging them down just enough for his cock to spring forward. He straddles the broader man's hips, lowering himself down slowly, letting Jack's cock go fully in and circling his hips a few times, grinding down slightly, before starting up a pace of thrusting down on him.

"Shut up." He snarls, seeing the satisfied smirk on his face.

"Didn't say a thing, beautiful." Jack sugar coats, wrapping his fingers around Rhys' waist, urging him to continue.

* * *

The weight on his chest is a welcome one. The feeling of Rhys lying over his own form, fast asleep in a post-sex sleep, the orgasmic bliss still thrumming through the two of them brings a smile to his face and a warmth to his chest and stomach.

Rhys' fingers twitch against his skin slightly, both of them in desperate need of a shower from the sticky sweat drying on their bodies, but both too tired to move or care.

“Want me to run a bath sweetheart?” He coo’s, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s temple.

“‘m not moving.” he hums, rubbing his cheek lightly against the other’s chest.

“You don’t have to princess, I’ll run it and carry you in… because I’m nice like that.” he teases, shifting to move from under him to get out of bed.

“N-no… too cold to go.” Rhys whines.

“I’m sure I’ll be OK Rhysie.” Jack chuckles, swinging his legs out of the covers, his feet settling on the floor.

“Not you, meee. You were keeping me warm…” He sighs, his hands groping around the bed, trying to get a hold of the older man again.

“Well, I promise, I won’t be long cupcake.” Jack chuckles, wrapping the other man up in the sheets, smirking as he sighs contently, cuddling down into the warmth.

It’s not long after that, that Jack returns, gathering Rhys up in his arms, untangling him from the sheets and discarding it back on the bed and carrying him toward the bathroom.

“Unh…” Rhys groans, burying his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, his eyes still heavy and the feeling of Jack’s finish still inside of him, trickling down his thighs.

“C’mon princess, in you go.” He purrs, gently lowering the brunette into the toasty, warm water, getting in after him, letting him lean back to rest against his front. “There, that feeling better kitten?"

“Mmm.” Rhys hums, tilting his head to the side to press his cheek to Jack’s warm, damp flesh. “Hey, I was thinking… what… are we?” He stammers, chewing down on his bottom lip slightly.

“What do you mean princess?” Jack asks, a wet hand coming up to comb through Rhys’ hair, pushing it back from his face.

“Like… are we just fuck buddies…. or?” Rhys continues, the phrase making him feel slightly sick.

“Well, what do you wanna be?” He hums, his thumb stroking the nape of his neck gently.

“Well… you got rid of Vasquez because he was blackmailing me, offer me to go to work with you, made sure I had a cover story so I didn’t lose my job and spend more time here than at your actual home.” Rhys lists off, slowly shrinking down into the water, heat rising up his face as a blush surfaces on his cheeks.

“Wanna go out Rhysie? Be my boyfriend?” Jack smirks, kissing the top of his head.

“Y-yes.” Rhys stammers, messily turning around onto his front, a flail of limbs, wrapping his arms around the broader man’s neck, joining their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	13. Awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Rhys has to tell his best bro that him and Jack were now a thing...
> 
> He just didn't expect him to already know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG
> 
> holy crap.... I'm sorry guys. I'm currently trying to transfer course, so I've been super busy with work because I'm just not happy in my current course at uni. It's not that it's bad, it's just not going to give me the results that I want/need for my career choice.
> 
> I'm also not overly happy with this chapter, I've been struggling for inspo because I've been in a pretty shitty place mental wise so I haven't really been writing or drawing (except projects)
> 
> I hope I can get back into the swing of continually uploading updates.
> 
> Please stick with me on this guys, it means a lot that you're still here reading and waiting for me to get my ass into gear to update!
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this update

"Nervous?"

_"Incredibly."_

"Want me to chill you out?"

"And _how_ exactly would you do that?"

"Well, we haven't knocked on the door yet... We could have a quickie in the hallway."

"For fucks sake Jack!~"

Rhys and Jack are currently standing outside Vaughn's apartment, the younger brunettes wringing his hands together, contemplating whether suggesting this was such a great idea after all.

Being as they'd been standing there for over five minuets, he's thinking it probably wasn't.

"C'mon babe, you've done even harder things than tell your best friend that you're dating his boss." Jack urges gently.

"Like what?" He frowns.

"Snooping around in Hyperion business, working with Harold Tassiter, surviving _two_ lots of blackmail, putting up with that asshole Vazquez-" Jack begins to list, watching Rhys shrug his shoulders.

"Yeah, they're all apart of my job." Rhys reminds, cutting in on the other man's talking.

"Oh, and my cock... But I guess that's apart of you're job now too, huh sweet cheeks?" He smirks, pinching his cheek, grinning when he sighs and knocks on the door.

It's not long after when it swings open and Vaughn is standing in front of them.

"Rhys!- and..  H-handsome Jack..." He stammers, his eyes growing slightly wide at seeing his boss at the door, along with his best friend.

"Hey short-stack, mind if we come in? Kinda chilly out here." Jack asks, not really waiting for permission before barging his way through and throwing himself down to sit on the couch. Rhys mouths a 'sorry' toward Vaughn as he follows after the CEO. 

"So..." Vaughn starts, following the journalist and sitting on his side, "what can I do for you?" He adds, not too sure with his own question.

"OK... Well-uh- I figured that, um... That you should know that... I'm, kinda, sorta, dating... Your boss. A-And I'm gonna move in with him." Rhys stammers, switching from rubbing the back of his neck to twiddling his fingers.

“No offence bro… but I kinda figured. I mean, to me, it was obvious… when Jack picked you up when you were released from hospital and said you were living at his..." Vaughn admits, earning a chuckle from the older man, despite Rhys' shell shocked face.

“All done, wasn’t too bad, huh babe?” Jack smirks, standing and holding his hand out to the younger man, “C’mon, I knew we weren’t gonna be here as long as you thought you were gonna have to explain it… I have a meeting to get to. Catch up with your little buddy later." He adds, squeezing Rhys' hand lightly when its clasped with his.

"I-If you're not busy, I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow." Rhys calls back to his buddy as him and Jack walk out of the apartment.

There's a moment of silence between the pair as they stroll down the corridor, back toward the carpark.

"That was so embarrassing." Rhys mutters, effectively ending the quiet.

"Oh c'mon kiddo, surely, after everything you've been through lately, that was just a cakewalk." Jack chuckles, pricing the younger man gently in his side.

"You're not helping." He sighs, leaning into the broader man's side in an attempt to his blushing face.

"I'll make sure to help you out later." Jack teases, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

* * *

"What happened to that meeting?" Rhys smirks, a faint blush dusted over his cheeks, as he's driven back onto the edge of the desk, Jack's lips latching onto his neck, teeth nipping and sucking.

"Oh, you're gonna love this babe," he starts sitting down on his office chair, urging Rhys to his knees as he undoes his belt buckle and slides his trousers down just far enough that he can pull his cock out, "It's a video meeting." He smirks, hands running through the brunettes hair after he immediately gets to work on his already half hard erection.

"What?!" He suddenly exclaims, pulling back from his crotch area to glare up at him.

"Handsome Jack, sir." Someone from Jack's computer greets, interrupting the pairs staring contest as Rhys eyes dart anywhere but Jack's.

"Helloooo douchebags... So, we talking about this deal with Hyperion you so badly want, or not?" He grins, a growl rising in his throat as Rhys accepts the challenge and begins to work his lips over his cock. 

Rhys can hear someone reply from the group call, but its only background noise to him.

If Jack was gonna pull this shit on him, then he is gonna get his payback.

If that means embarrassing him in front of the CEO's of other companies, then so be it...

His tongue gently circles the tip, flicking the slit and smirking when the older man jolts slightly. 

He swiftly changes to kissing soft, delicate kisses down the shaft, catching and holding eye contact with the other man until he reaches the base, someone on the call grabbing his attention, forcing him to look away. With a small roll of his eyes, Rhys presses his tongue flat against the underside of his cock, dragging it back up to the tip to swirl his tongue around it again. 

He pulls away completely, digging his nails into the top of the man's thighs, revelling in the low rumble of a groan deep in his chest as he drags them down the fabric of his jeans. He watches as the saliva left behind glistens in the little light under the desk, bringing his flesh hand to grab the base, twisting his wrist to stroke the there, whilst he brings his lips back onto his erection, his robotic fingers coming forward to massage his balls.

He's suddenly distracted when fingers card into his hair, gripping and controlling his head, holding him still as Jack's hips raise and push his cock completely and fully into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

"Choke on it!~" he orders, causing a shudder to rip through the younger brunette.

"S-Sir?" A voice questions through the speakers of Jack's computer.

"Nothin' pumpkin." He sighs, relenting when Rhys' hand come up to push away from him, desperately trying to breathe and trying to control his gagging reflects that are begging him to make a form of choke noise.

He watches with a smug smirk, however, when he sees Jack’s hips buck slightly at the loss of contact, knowing the older man is close. 

Pressing his lips back onto the tip, pushing them down the shaft, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, his hands working together in rhythm, one at the base and on his balls, before he can hear the other man growl low in his throat, his cum roping down the back of his throat.

Swallowing it down, he refrains from gagging and leans into the touch of Jack’s hands brushing gently, appreciatively though his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	14. It All Worked Out in the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into what life is like for the young journalist a couple of months into his relationship with the guy that kidnapped him...
> 
> It's probably waaaay better than what he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I'm so sorry. This is, like, two months overdue. I just got bombarded by uni work, going home to see the family at christmas... and then we moved uni houses (me and my other housemate who''s basically my sister) because we couldn't deal with our housemates anymore. Physically and mentally. We were both just REALLY unhappy in out previous place. But everything sorted now and we're living in a six bedroom hall building all on our own so it's super comfy and quiet :3:
> 
> So, I'm not too happy with this chapter, I really struggled to think of a way to round it off, but I got there... in a sense. For anyone reading Alpha Liqueur, that should also be updated later this week!
> 
> ALSO, I might have a mini fic/oneshot coming out for Mari's birrthhdaayyyy!! (It's obvs gonna be a belated gift now boo, so I hope this will help cover the wait XD )

"You getting up at all today babe? Or are you just gonna lounge in bed all day?" 

Rhys is woken up, in what he assumes is Jack's lunch break, fingers brushing through his loose, tousled hair.

"Mm, I'm good with staying in bed." Rhys hums contently, leaning toward the touch lazily.

"Well, make the most of it. The papers have gone through. Starting from next week, you're officially my PA." Jack announces, causing the brunette to crack his eyes open.

"Really?!" He grins, excitement bubbling in his chest.

"Yep, Meg has already moved her stuff to the front desk. Think she's happy she doesn't have to share an office with me anymore." He chuckles, his eyes lighting up at the younger's excitement.

A few months had past since they'd officially dubbed themselves as being in a relationship and, since then, Rhys has moved into Jack's penthouse, boxes still litter the hallway, bedroom and front room, filled with Rhys' belongings.

"Yes!" Rhys basically sequels, suddenly sitting up and throwing himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Jacks neck as they fall back onto the mattress, the younger man lying on top of the CEO. "I can't wait... Ugh, what should I buy with my first paycheque? Maybe a new ECHOcomm to use for all my PA business so I can keep my other as a personal one? Oh! Maybe a new outfit to look smart and professional when standing by your side-?" He starts to babble, causing Jack to roll his eyes slightly and bring his hands up to rest on his shoulders, stopping his speech

"Idiot, you get a company comm to put all your work stuff on when you start working there, standard protocol. Don't want anyone accidentally sending the latest weapons plans to their mother or something. Plus as my PA you get top of the range equipment, not of the standard issue shit." He brings, watching as Rhys' eyes basically sparkle as he listens intently. "Also, you don't need to look professional with me kitten, people know your associated with me and won't dare say a thing, even if your showed up in your pyjamas. If they don't know about you, their about to find out." He continues, causing the brunette to chuckle slightly as he beams up at him, a dusting of pink surfacing over his cheeks. "Don't go spending your paycheque on work stuff... either I or Hyperion will cover that crap. Spend your money on _you_ , ok sweetheart?" He purrs gently, catching Rhys' chin as he nods his head and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Good boy, I'm making coffee, you want some?" He smirks, untangling himself from his boyfriend and shuffling off the bed, heading toward the door.

"Mm," Rhys hums, nodding his head as he crawls back to the top of the sheets, curling back under the sheets and bringing them up to his chin, "could you toast me a bagel too? With Nutella on?" He requests, peeking over to where Jack is almost out of the room.

"I thought _you_ were supposed to be _my_ PA babe?" The older man teases.

"Not until Monday." Rhys sighs, content with the still warm sheets wrapped around him.

* * *

Rhys is woken the second time that morning by the aroma of warmed bagel and melted hazelnut spread wafting into the room, accompanied by the warm, inviting smell of coffee.

He pokes his head out of the sheets slightly, cracking his eyes open to watch Jack enter the room, plate and two mugs in his hands.

“Thought that’d get you up.” Jack chuckles, placing both mugs on the bedside, before sitting on the edge of the bed and hand the plate to the younger man as he sits up, “I’ve gotta go back to work now sweetheart, but I’ll text you, ‘kay?” He hums, handing him the plate and running his fingers softly through his hair.

“I guess… you are the CEO, you must have a lot of work to do.” Rhys pouts, taking a bite from his bagel.

“Don’t try it babe. I’m the big bad CEO of this company, I don’t have to show up if I don’t want to, but I also don’t want a backlog of work to do over the weekend or next week. You’re going to be busy enough as it on Monday now that you’re my PA, you don’t need the work the I don’t finish on top of that.” Jack sighs, bringing his hand down to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb softly over his skin. “I’ll make sure the run back though.” He purrs, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips, teasing the brunette by poking the tip of his tongue in, before pulling away. “Mm, chocolatey.” He smirks, winking and licking his lips, before standing up and heading toward the door. “I’ll see you in a bit princess.” He adds before leaving and getting into the private elevator down to his office. Rhys huffs as he watches the man disappear, taking another bite from his bagel.

Jack would normally only stay in for half a day on Fridays. He'd completely clear the afternoon part of his schedule and make sure any meetings were planned for earlier in the week, just so he can come back a little earlier for their Friday movie night. Sometimes that resulted in him having to go in at points during the weekend, but he'd always go early in the morning, and be back before Rhys woke up, or late at night, once Rhys had fallen asleep. Friday afternoons and the weekends have now been solely dedicated to spending time together and Jack liked to pour and gush his attention over the younger man. So seeing him leave again after lunch on a Friday is weird for the new PA... and kinda heartbreaking. He looks forward to Jack making him lunch and badgering him to pick the first movie for later that night. Maybe going out to get snacks too.

He misses him already...

He can't help but groans as he takes another bite, reaching over to grab at the handle of his coffee mug and gulping some down once he swallows the chewed up bagel, the sweetened bitter taste scalding the back of his throat with a welcomed sting.

Jack didn't say he had anything important going on today, just paperwork... maybe he won't spend all day in the penthouse after all.

* * *

Jack growls slightly in the back of his throat, brushing his fingers through his hair and tugging it slightly, as he signs off another experimental request from R&D. 

He really needs to give those guys a proper project or stop funding them as much or something. He needs to give them something to occupy their time with, so they're not taking up his with stupid research/ creation/ blowup/ impress Handsome Jack requests, when he has actual, _important_ paperwork to sign off. Maybe he'll tell Rhys on his first day that anyone that sends up more than three files, unless given his permission to exceed that, to send them back or deny them until the next week.

But that could just cause an even bigger backlog.

His thoughts are interrupted when the motor of the elevator echoes through his office and the doors slide open, a leggy brunette waltzing out.

"Heya kitten, I thought you were gonna wait all snuggled up in bed for me? I was looking forward to joining you." The CEO greets, waggling his eyebrows at the younger man.

"I got bored," Rhys starts, walking over to the man behind the desk, pushing him out from under it just enough to squeeze in and take a seat on his lap, angling himself sideways so he can still reach the desk to work, "I'm so used to you being back on Friday afternoon's." Rhys adds as a matter, nuzzling his face slightly into the broader man's waistcoat.

"Awh, you miss me that much Rhysie?" Jack grins, bringing his left hand up to gently tickle the nape of Rhys' neck as he continues to write with his other.

"If I say yeah, will you leave it alone and shut up?" Rhys requests, eyeing the man by looking up at him through his lashes.

"Mmm... yeah sure, I've got work I need to do anyway" Jack shrugs, reaching over to grab another file.

"Then fine, I missed you. I'm so used to you staying and cuddling with me on Friday afternoon's, I forgot we couldn't huddle under the sheets today." He sighs, defeated.

"Awh, my cute, little, baby boy got all lonesome up in the big, big penthouse?" Jack coo's in what can only be described as a baby voice, dripping with a sickeningly sweet tone and playfully patronising. 

"Dick." Rhys huffs, making to get off of the CEO, when the man's large arm wraps around his waist, tugging him back and holding him in place, chest flush against his back as he rests a chin on his shoulder.

"C'mon Rhysie, you know I'm only teasing, you're just too easy to wind up." He purrs softly into the shell of his ear, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Or you're just too mean." The brunette pouts, angling his head away from him.

"Oh, I'm hurt kiddo." Jack gasps, placing a hand over his heat in mock offence, "But, to stop you sulking, I'll admit that it might be a little bit of both." He adds, expression quickly changing as he winks toward his boyfriend.

"I'm thinking about watching 'Skags vs Threshers' for our first film tonight." Rhys announces, swiftly changing the subject as he runs his tongue over the front of his teeth.

"You sure about that kitten? It is a horror movie." Jack reminds, cocking an eyebrow as he signs off another document.

"Not _really_... It's two species fight each other to determine which is the best and gets to survive. It's more like a documentary than a horror." Rhys points out, matter of factually.

"Uh-huh and I bet you thought that about when we first started to watch 'Slice' right?"

"Hey, no, that's not fair! I was fine until that puppet 'Puzzle' showed up! You know I don't like puppets." He argues, his voice dropping to an embarrassed mutter.

"Yeah, because you _totally_ didn't look like you were going to throw up when that woman began cutting her own arm off!" Jack snorts, watching the others face pale slightly at the thought, "You couldn't sleep for days princess... don't think we'll be watching the rest of that series, huh?" He snickers, beaming in delight.

"Please don't remind me of that scene." Rhys moans, pressing the tips of his fingers to his lips as his stomach growls lightly. 

"C'mon baby, no horror movies tonight. Pick something a little... _saucy_." He purrs, wriggling his fingers up the others torso, causing him to shudder, "Be adventurous."

"I thought it was supposed to be _my_ decision on Fridays?" Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow to the man.

"Yeah and it still is, just don't want you missing out. You normally get really tired during the third movie into the night. Don't want you wasting your choices." Jack reminds, a playfulness to his tone.

“When are you gonna be done with work?” Rhys asks, glancing over at the five sheet pile of paper.

“I’m about ten minuets. How about, the first one to the penthouse and on the couch gets to choose the first film for definite?” He challenges, pursing his lips toward the younger male.

“You’re on! GO!” Rhys suddenly agrees, avoiding the arms wrapped around his hips and pushing off of the CEO, dashing toward the elevator.

“Hey! I’ve still got work to do, that’s cheating princess!” He argues, scowling slightly at the escapee.

“You didn’t lay any ground rules.” Rhys shrugs, a playful smirk etched onto his lips, “See you up there old man!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! That's another multi-fic done and dusted! I hope you all enjoyed ^.^
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> RedBubble: HyperionCupcake

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just kind of a set up chapter, get the feel for the AU and stuff. Let me know your thoughts?
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


End file.
